Chaotic Friends
by ShadowLamb
Summary: In a world of tedious routine there is not much to be hopeful about. This is all too familiar to Brittney and Vicki, unbreakable friendship. Things are turned inside out when an alternate universe has thrown in the Pokemon Villains from a game into the real world. How will they ever deal with these chaotic new friends? Colress, Archie, Lysandre, Cyrus, Ghetsis, N, Giovanni, Maxie.
1. The Chaos Begins

The cold stirred violently calling on its worst, it truly was the beginning of December. Battling the frozen winds was probably the dumbest idea we've ever had, my ears stung and I was ready to cave into the snowbank behind the worn bus bench. Each second longer we had waited felt like an eternity, I was quickly losing patience. I wrestled my moist plaid red scarf over my face restlessly attempting to shield myself from being frostbitten. Vicki was besides me sitting impatiently shivering in her thick white jacket paired with white laced boots that had been stained a muddy color. We both had forgotten to bring hats and mittens, this was a horrible mistake and I kept wishing I had brought them.

My best friend sighed in a loud frustration, her dark brown hair was furiously flying with the 'breezy' air. Unable to focus on a conversation we waited in silence for transit to finally come to rescue us in the wonder of warmth. Snow blew so harshly that is had faded any clear vision, it was like a sand storm raging in a relentless desert. However at this point I would have preferred the searing heat boiling me to death than to continue sitting here like a stuffed doll."How much longer?" Vicki stuttered at freezing point.

I checked my Smart Phone and clicked the screen hoping it was soon. When the light flashed and reflected off my glasses it had been 2:45pm.  
>"It's 2:45pm, it's ten minutes late I'm going to punch someone for the love of god!" I howled at the phone jamming it back into my pocket.<p>

She crossed her arms and sighed "Ugh, why can't it be here sooner! I'm freezing to death!"

As soon as we both finished our childish complaints onward we saw the city bus trailing towards us. Seeing the simple over-sized bucket roll by seemed more like watching a golden chariot finally here to save us. Vicki's solid brown eyes glittered making them seem more like a golden shade, she was clearly thinking the same as I. The transit wagon stopped letting various pedestrians off as Vicki and I lined up to get on. It smelled like farts and drunk old people, but we were both elated to finally be in warmth so we didn't have to endure the cold any longer. Strolling onto the steel flooring I plopped my butt onto a faded and torn bus seat; Vicki followed letting out a huff of relief. The bus hummed loudly as it began to speed off again sending my thoughts into a mess.

A young man sitting across from us called out to me "Hey Vicki!"

I met his eyes with an annoyed glare "It's Britney, Vicki is right here."

"Oh sorry, you guys just look so alike!" He claimed.

I was annoyed at the fact we were constantly being confused with one another even though we both had things that made us drastically different. Sure we both had long brown hair, black square rimmed glasses, and even both were on the thinner and shorter side, but that wasn't it. I had sky blue eyes, she had dark brown, my hair had bangs cut straight across my forehead, and she wore hers down with none, my cheeks were also more round; I did not like that feature about myself. Our styles also varied, I was a little more on the wild side wearing black dresses and stockings to hoodies and chains; meanwhile Vicki wore cool and calm attire that suited her nicely, hoodies and jeans of the likes.

However even though it had irritated me that this young male made such a mistake, I would not deny we were fairly alike as well. At the same time I was a bit amused, it was also great that people confused us as sisters as well. A lot of times we would use these little things as excuses or ways out of difficult situations.

After ignoring him I reached into my cute blue dinosaur backpack brushing the little styled spikes on the zipper end. I swiftly pulled out a black 3DS that had been hiding inside the front pocket. Inside was a copy of Alpha Sapphire, I had beloved the game ever since I had bought it I was enveloped in the story line. I tapped the screen gently and lowered the volume to not disturb the others contained in the bus as well. "Britney come on stop being obsessed with that game!" Vicki yelled loudly teasing me.

"No, I can't I must has it!" I responded sarcastically.

She tried to wrestle the game system from my clinging hands but like a zombie attached to flesh I refused to let go. She raised her brow at me and called "You're fangirling, aren't you?"

"I am not fangirling! I just like playing against the villains!" I screamed in defense.

"It's okay Britney, join the dark side" Vicki said in an accepting tone.

I sighed closing my 3DS, she had me I had been obsessing awkwardly over all of them. I had always been completely in love with Pokemon since I was a child, I was always privately hoping that in some way I would be able to go on Pokemon journey. As I grown older the harsh realities set in, I was abused and criticized by my peers in school, and now being twenty one still living with my parents I felt a cold defeat. I would never be anything, I would never achieve a goal or purpose, I would always be nothing. I was just a regular grocery clerk, and so was Vicki, we had aspired to be so much more in previous years but had not gotten anywhere yet. Though the two of us continued into college, I still had hopeless attitude and I was too shy to stand up for myself.

As I was spacing out the bus keeled at a halt, Vicki was completely aware that we had to leave and pulled me out of my seat. We were on the way to my home, and luckily the stop had been directly in front of my house. The sheer cold pierced through the once warm atmosphere making me relieved that we had finally completed our day long journey. I dug into my pockets with frozen hands and pulled out the front door key, unlocking the door I felt the freezing steel click and I pushed through into my comfortable home.

Suddenly while unzipping my ink black boots I heard a crash from the basement, it was unmistakable. It could not be the pug, my cat, or even my clumsy rabbit, there was someone else in this house. I became cold and froze in fear as I slowly stared at Vicki with solid fear, she returned my stare with an expression of worry. More noise continued and I heard a few collected voices from below, there was more than one, how many, three, four? I took grasp of a sharp hunting knife I had hid in my pocket in case of such emergencies and approached the black staircase to the basement, which I had slept. First in the way was a single plain white door, I opened it and walked slowly down. A creak escaped the step I had put my foot on, the noises persisted and I heard arguing I sighed in relief that they had not heard me.

I delicately opened the last door at the bottom of the dark wooden staircase, carefully it made almost no sound but through my end was a burst of commotion. Vicki was not far behind me and as we both entered the expression we both wore was one of complete and utter confusion. In front of me were eight villains from all the Pokemon games I could remember playing Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Cyrus, N, Ghetsis, Colress, and Lysandre. It was a clump of chaos as Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis, Lysandre, and Giovanni argued; Cyrus was staring into space angrily; N and Colress both sat dazed and confused observing the argument. "Vicki what is going on, is this a joke, did you do this?" I whispered frightened of what was going on.

She shook her head slowly half paying attention as she spoke "I have no idea what is going on here..."

"What do I do?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

We both stared off like mindless cows trying to take in what was happening. Still not noticing us they continued to ramble and yell, I was unable to make out anything as they all were speaking over each other like children. However our cover was not long held as Cyrus Glared right at me, his eyes widened with discovery and he spoke confidently "Someone has arrived..."

The air was shot into silence and I could feel my stomach churn, what if they were here to hurt us? One after another the men laid their eyes on us in a menacing but questioning matter as if I knew everything. My mind raced in stress cause all reason to flood away, what kind of sick joke was this? "What are you doing here?" I asked shaking from fear.

Giovanni was the first to speak, he slicked back his black hair and approached me in a professional way "I should ask you the same question, I wake up expecting my grunts, and here I am in this room with these idiots!"

"Who are ye' calling idiot!" Archie roared ready to smack him.

The violence was followed by Maxie but he was more calm "Obviously you, but I do abject as I'm probably more intelligent than all of you."

"You're all idiots..." Cyrus complained.

With that the tension burst into another argument and they were all at each others throats, at least they were too proud to team up against us. I took a minute to let out a nervous sigh, I had to be assertive and brave. "Okay well I don't know how you all got here, I don't know why you're here, and why you're magically in my basement; but I need you just to listen!" I yelled trying to sound confident then settled into a softer voice when it grew quiet "my name is Britney, and this is Vicki and as weird as this sounds I know who you all are. You don't know me because you're all actually from a video game series. I'm just as confused as you all are, so can we try to sit here and figure out what the Hell is going on here?"

"Like we're going to believe that crap, I suggest you start talking before I slit your throat pretty little lady..." Ghetsis spoke up with a sinister and cold voice.

I grew extremely fearful starting to break sweat, but Vicki decided it was her turn to step in. Defending me she spoke loudly and confidently "She's being honest, we don't have the slightest clue of what's going on!"

Everything grew quiet after she said her piece but not soon after I heard a beeping sound. It was coming from my black tablet that had been plugged in to charge. I shot a stare in its direction to find an entertained yet curious Colress poking around on the invention. "What a lovely and peculiar invention!" He laughed as I watched him poking the screen

"That's a tablet don't touch that!" I screamed frantically and embarrassed.

He stared up at me raising his eyebrow in a devilish way. Colress continued to scan through my tablet, I couldn't see the screen and I had began to worry at what they may dig up. What if they had found pictures of me, or the dumb comics I had found on the internet of them? Unable to allow my privacy to be invaded I tackled him trying to take the tablet away, however he was much taller in person making me feel rather insignificant. The man chuckled lifting my tablet out of my reach "What's so interesting about this invention that you can't possibly have anyone use it? Can it control Pokemon? Is it the key to something powerful?"

"It's nothing of interest! It's just a thing that plays games and saves pictures and stuff! Besides in this world there is no Pokemon!" I hissed at him.

"No Pokemon!" The bulk of them screamed.

"Yes, no Pokemon..."

"Well I saw a rather interesting looking squishy creature over there isn't that a Pokemon?" Maxie asked piping in.

I turned my head at my adorable fat pug curled into a ball on the black leather sofa at the edge of the room. "No, that's a pug. It's an animal, animals are kind of like Pokemon but don't have special powers and they don't battle" I cooed passionately at the little creature.

"Intriguing..." Maxie responded glaring right through me.

"Yes indeed, I guess we really are in quite the bind then..." Colress added.

"Yes, yes you are now can I please have my tablet back!" I flailed.

Colress snickered while tapping the screen again "No, I'm even more curious now."

"Give her back the tablet!" Vicki piped in attempting to help.

"Nope!"

In defeat I plopped down next to him wondering what he had even found in his searches. Noticing my acceptance to my failure Colress sat down next to me on the cool carpet allowing me to keep a close eye on his observations. Vicki was next to follow and squished into my side to peer at the screen, then pretty soon we had a complete huddle over us and the air reeked like men. I would have never guessed that such a simple device would keep a room full of power hungry fools quiet for this long, it was astounding. Colress flipped through the apps finding my gallery for all the little photos I had collected. In his hunger for knowledge he tapped the icon lightly to see what it was about. "Colress I think that's enough that's private!" I squealed cover the screen.

"Now, now, I'm only curious to see what this strange place is all about! Why don't you be kind to your guests?" Colress replied politely.

"Guests, I didn't invite you!"

"Well we're here aren't we? So that makes us guests!" Lysandre finally chimed in, in an evil tone.

"Guys stop I think you're embarrassing her..." N spoke meaningfully.

They seemed to ignore the boy and out of the corner of my eyes I watched a frowning Ghetsis roll his eyes sarcastically. Colress then proceeded to click on the gallery releasing a barrage of what would be a profile of a video game freak. He scrolled through to find millions of pictures of dumb little things that I had found funny or cute, he then stopped at what had been a picture of Vicki and I in a hot tub drinking at her place. We were both drunk beyond belief with wide smiles on our pale faces, Colress gazed at me and then back at the picture. "What is this?" He asked inquisitively.

"That's a picture of Vicki and I at her hot tub party she had..." I squeaked with a red face.

"Not really anything special you've seen hot springs right?" Vicki spoke clearly.

"Yes, I was asking about your expressions and those drinks though..." Colress persisted.

"Oh... Uhm, you can take that one Britney!" Vicki yelped.

I glared at her in pain then began to explain "It's called alcohol, it's a beverage you can get in our world gives you a strong out of body feeling. It relaxes people for the most part... When you drink a lot of it, you get drunk and do fun but idiotic things out of your control."

"Epic I want to get drunk, let's get drunk!" Archie screamed.

Realizing nobody was with him he piped down with sorry blue eyes. Again the blue and blonde haired man proceeded to flip through pictures even finding some of his own artwork. The embarrassing show went on for what seemed hours and by the end my face was beet red. As the others completely proceeded to invade my personal things there was a thundering slam from above. My parents had gotten back from work and were yelling for me expecting me to run upstairs this very second. Stress jetted through my veins and I held my head wanted to kick these sorry assholes straight up their butts, but instead I felt a deep pity for them as they had nowhere to go.

Quickly devising a plan I spoke softly "Okay here's the plan! You guys better stay freaking quiet or you're all going to take a one way trip to prison. Vicki please, please, please, stay with them and make sure they don't mess anything up I'll be right back."

"Don't worry I'll just keep them entertained with your embarrassing secrets!" Vicki claimed proudly.

"No, why would you do that?" I asked furiously.

"Do you want them to stay quiet or not?"

"Okay fine... Just don't tell them too much!"

I raced upstairs my feet making the stairs creak obnoxiously. My head pounded with worries, I wanted to be excited with all this attractive company but instead I was frustrated I couldn't keep them here. My mother had arrived she was a rather sweet lady who appeared to be quite young for her early forties. She grinned and gave me a suffocating hug, she was always rather kind unless someone pissed her off then she was damn scary. After many simple and boring questions of asking how my day was I urged to get a word in.

"Vicki is here right now, I was wondering if she could stay over tonight?" I asked politely.

My mother gave me a curious stare and spoke "Sure haven't seen you have anyone stay over in a long time..."

"Well I'm just a little bored with life is all... We'll be downstairs, knock if you need me! Love you, bye!"

With that I dashed away towards the basement again causing loud stomps as I ran down the stairs again. I sighed in relief as they all stopped to stare at me, their gazes telling of wonder. The basement had been my room for a long while, it had a pretty well sized flatscreen television hooked up to mutliple game systems. Along with this was a solid black computer and desk in one corner of the room with my rabbit in it's cage next to it. The little rabbit was a solid chocolate black, it had perched in a curious way from all the commotion. On the far right corner was my queen sized mattress which was two big for just myself; it had purple and red blankets along with soft memory foam pillows and billions of plush animals. Lying on my bed was a comfortable Archie and I felt a sudden jolt as I had realized it.

"Archie get off my bed you don't own the place..." I spoke firmly.

He stared up at me with innocent blue eyes and spoke teasingly "I can share this with you it's not like anyone else is."

"Wait, what!" I blushed hiding my face.

"Vicki told me that me and Maxie are yer' favorites! So technically I get first dibs on furniture right?"

"Vicki! Why did you tell them that?" I squealed in shame.

"Hey, they asked!" She replied innocently.

"What makes you think you get to pick whatever you want, I'm her favorite too imbecile!" Maxie scowled.

Archie lifted himself from his relaxed position "I'm cooler, sexier, and water rules that's why!"

"No, no! Stop it, stop it right now!"

"Nope!" Archie yelled trolling his opponent.

I approached Vicki as the two argued and sighed "Vicki they're driving me crazy please help me!"

Darting my eyes around the room I examined the activities of the crazed men. Maxie and Archie as always were arguing relentlessly, Archie tackled him to the ground and they began to fight each other. Cyrus was tearing all the books I had from its proper bookcase, he began to read one of the textbooks I used for my biology class this year. Giovanni was attempting to rest in the black leather couch I had in my room but the creases on his head indicated his irritation. Colress continued to use the tablet probably playing some of the apps as I watched his face in a focused rage, Lysandre was hovering over his shoulder watching contently. Ghetsis was also on the edge of the black couch with a sour expression, I was sure he was about to murder everyone. Lastly N was peacefully playing fetch with my pug.

"Britney I don't think I can help you with, with... This!" She whispered placing her arms in front of herself.

"Well I can't have them wondering around with their outfits it's a dead give away people would get suspicious!" I responded.

"Yeah too bad you can't tire them out like people do with children..."

"Wait that's it! We can take them to the mall, it's going to be dead because of the harsh weather and I can make them tired while hopefully finding something more decent for them to wear..."

"That's pretty good... Well better get leaving sooner than later you better tell them!"

I nodded collecting myself getting ready to gain their attention. With a deep breath I spoke clearly "I've come to a decision and I think it would be good if we took some time away from here and out there! I can't have you running around in your team outfits it would be too obvious people would know who you were and probably kidnap you or something weird like that so I'll be taking you to the mall to pick up something to wear until further notice!"

"I'm not taking this off! Nobody would kidnap us anyway!" Ghetsis protested.

"Ghetsis please, you don't even know sit down and calm your crap. Just trust that if I know who you are and so does Vicki, and a large percentage of those artists who drew you do, that I know what I'm talking about!" I shouted impatiently.

Colress rubbed his chin thoughtfully "She has a point..."

"I don't wanna!" yelled Archie.

"Archie stop acting like a mere child in front of this lady, she is offering her help..." Maxie hissed at Archie.

Lysandre spoke as well "I think I can speak for everyone but, do we get to choose whatever we want?"

I sighed lightly "Yes you can pick out whatever you want, can we please go now?"

"Well I would be honored then, I don't turn down such things!" Lysandre said joyfully.

The others reluctantly nodded and I was finally able to simmer the alpha men down. They all battled for some sort of supremacy over one another as if they constantly had something to prove, it wasn't surprising that they acted this way but it sure was irritating. Signalling them to be silent I rushed them upstairs to the kitchen which had light wooden flooring and cabinets that matched. Passing through we were able to reach the front doorway, it was rather compact but we managed to all stuff in. Before being able to leave I heard a voice from the higher levels of the house calling "Where are you going?" It was my mother.

"Vicki and I are going to the mall don't worry about us!" I shouted to her.

"Oh okay have fun!"

Vicki looked at me and smirked a devilish grin, she knew I was enjoying this far more than I should be. I met eyes with the others and left twitching my hand to signal them to follow. The winter winds pelted our faces and I could tell that the majority of the group did not find this a pleasant feeling, all of them except Ghetsis. My mind pulsed, what was I getting myself into?

*****  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**Authors Notes: Hi there, I hope you liked this stupid little novel I started. It's a bit of a test run so I'm going to wait for some feedback before continuing. I'm sort of worried about how this one will go with others so I'm thinking I'll only continue this if people actually like it. I enjoyed writing it myself so I probably will, I just want to make sure this is something other people can enjoy too and not just me. If you have any comments, ideas, or suggestions please do leave a review and thank you for reading!**


	2. The Mall

The bus approached as the ten of us crammed together in a huddle, they were surprisingly cooperative after getting a taste of the bitter cold. Ghetsis was the first to hesitate but once it began to get to him, he reluctantly stood near to share our warmth. I excitedly hopped onto the rolling bus as I signaled the others to follow. Maxie let out a powerful sigh when he collapsed on a seat that was near a heated furnace. Little did the man know that this place was shared with countless other people, considering he may be afraid of germs I decided against popping his bubble.

The bus driver was a scraggly old male who gave these men a glare of shock. It was obvious he had not known who they were, but his stare still suggested that he was rather concerned. It was just a part of plan the the bus had a few scattered pedestrians, but they all paid little attention. It all seemed that the plan was going accordingly as the leaders stayed fiercely quiet. I allowed myself to relax as I set my head back onto the faded blue leather. Vicky had sat on the left side of me barely containing her devilish excitement. When I glared to my right I realized Archie had been sitting there his position one of absolute power. It seemed he was always very dignified and impressed with himself, but it was obvious he was struggling with coming to terms with his surroundings.

Maxie only took seconds to recompose himself into the same professionalism he carried all the time. However in front of me was a Ghetsis and Cyrus knuckling it to their seats as if they were going to punch someone. N was staring off outside watching the snow drift by violently, this was also the same with Lysandre and Colress. Giovanni was not very amused however, he glared around with disgust probably at the poor taste of transportation. Meanwhile during all their affairs Vicki and I just stared at each other still in complete disbelief.

Believing I was assured that all the men were entertained I whipped out my 3DS knowing it would be around an hour ride. Tapping the screen lightly with the pen I began to play some more Pokèmon, I realized the irony as I trained a Sharpedo I had actually named after Archie. It was Adamant nature, and was almost done being super trained in the right areas. It's move set contained Earthquake, Crunch, Waterfall, and Skull Bash, I thought to myself about how perfect it was. Before I was aware of it, Archie had been staring over my shoulder watching everything I was doing.

I peeped out a quiet squeal, "What are you doing?"

"I see you training Pokèmon, so you were lying. Is this some sort of video device? Why is it named after me?" Archie replied with a barrage of questions.

"It's not real, it's the video game I was talking about. Also seriously stop invading my privacy, it's named after you because it is!"

"Okay, I get it, you love me!" The man laughed loudly obviously taunting me.

Vicki let out a terribly loud chuckle as well, she thought it was absolutely hilarious. A bubbling heat began to grumble deep in my stomach, having these people around was embarrassing as Hell. My shy nature however allowed me to cower underneath my own skin, ignoring their teases. My head pounded as burried my face into my knees, the warmth wrapping itself around me like a comforting blanket. I began to drift off into slumber, however the sudden sharp bump pushed me awake again. When my head shot back up Lysandre was staring deep into my eyes.

Lysandre scratched his chin and spoke, "Are you sure you have not the slightest idea of how we got here?"

"I give you my word, I have no idea" I replied honestly, I trailed my eyes off to see N and Vicki really hitting it off.

"Well, I guess that's as much as you are able to give us. I am honored to share a space with someone beautiful like you. Unlike these ugly mistakes..."

The compliment rolled off nicely as he continued to stare, I scratched my head avoiding his gaze awkwardly. However I did not at all consider myself beautiful, the only feature that was, was probably my almost porcelain like skin. Maxie glared at him with fire burning in his eyes, he must have been listening rather intently.

Maxie spat the words out calmly, "Oh and I suppose you're just the most attractive man on the planet?"

Lysandre glared back at him like a lion, "Yes, I do believe I am in a right sense allowed to say that I am perfect."

"Excuse me, I am a king, I suggest you re-think that statement!" Ghetsis roared adding to the argument.

Archie chimed in as well "I'm sexier than all of you!"

"Archie please, you stink like salt and never even attempt to keep properly groomed" Maxie stabbed at Archie.

"That's because I don't need to! I am epic!"

Lysandre scowled in disgust, "What do you mean, you never shower?"

"I have, I just don't need to brush up and look prissy like all of you!" Archie howled.

Vicki and N's side conversation was suddenly sent at a halt as the men grew louder and louder. Gritting my teeth nervously I shot a glare at Vicki hoping for some sort of assurance. She stared back with uncertainty lifting her shoulders slightly in her white jacket. Luckily before things got any worse we arrived at the stop near the mall, Vicki and I let out a sigh of relief followed by a silent gathering of the others. They did not deny following, allowing us to lead them to our destination.

Upon arrival they all stepped inside the massive shopping center that was decorated well for Christmas. Sparkling lights hung onto walls and ceilings, and a centerpiece of the mall Santa was decorated like the North Pole. Above us was a food court that was wafting smells of all sorts of delicious things. The men around us seemed mildly puzzled as to what they were supposed to do. It made sense that they have never seen a shopping mall in our world.

Gathering up some more confidence I spoke again, "Alright so we are here, I have enough to give you all fifty dollars to spend on any clothes you like. So because I don't want to have to awkwardly follow you, can I trust you to handle this?"

"You can trust me, I won't do anything dumb!" N cheered positively.

The rest of them nodded hesitantly after and my heart boiled with worry. Pulling out my wallet I separated all of my bills, and then handed them reluctantly to the villains. They all examined the currency curiously standing awkwardly as if waiting for approval.

"Alright, so that's fifty all you need to know is math and I know you can probably handle that. So I'll be waiting here, I want you to explore and find something then come right back. I really need you to trust me right now, so I'll wait right here" I claimed in pure hope.

"We are very grateful for this, I hope I can be speaking for all of us as we could be in deep trouble" Colress explained while strolling in the opposite direction.

After that I allowed myself to sit around in the fancy black bench that was sitting near the Mall's main doorway. I was glad that these men known how to take control of things, as if it were me I would be sheepishly asking for someone to help me. This made me curse my own shyness, I couldn't even order a pizza without someone to stand with me. I guessed I was just horribly afraid of being alone.

Vicki and I proceeded to wait as we chatted about trivial little things that have happened lately. It was a rather pleasant moment forgetting about the crazy passing events of today. Around us sitting the mall was sleek designed with white marble flooring partnered with plain white walls. All the individual stores varied of styles and colors, which made it sort of unique in its own way. The mall itself was quiet with few people pacing around shopping for gifts, it was now a blessing that the weather was so terrible.

Time passed even slower as we ran out of idle chit-chat, I kept peering back at my phone for the time. The black surface of the screen shone, it happened to have only been thirty minutes so I didn't have too much anxiety. However more time went by, and it quickly became a sheer two hours that have passed. I twiddled with the screen nervously as it began to grow darker outside, at least to what you could actually see asides from snow. I cracked a shutter and shot up into the air, I couldn't wait anymore my patience was gone.

Darting my head around frantically I whispered, "Why aren't they back yet I'm getting worried?"

"Yeah it's been a really long time we should go look for them now" Vicki agreed with an irritated tone.

"I'm going to find something terrible I just know it. I shouldn't have trusted them let's go."

"Well that's what happens when you give fifty bucks to a group of insanely evil people."

Strolling from our position we went on a head hunt for the eight team leaders. The first we found was N, he peacefully shopped in a regular clothing store. His selections were obvious, a plain white T-Shirt, a flat brimmed ball cap, and some faded blue jeans. The young man was just now walking up to the counter as he spotted his observing from afar. Waving his arm in a shy fashion we approached him thankfully with a smile; perhaps they weren't in trouble after all.

"I'm almost done, I'm sorry about keeping you waiting" N whispered awkwardly.

"It's fine, we're going to search for the rest of them. It seems they all decided to be super long" Vicki said with an eye roll.

The young long haired male spoke suspiciously, "That's odd, I always known my father to be a quick and decisive man."

I piped in painfully, "Well maybe they're actually in a lot of trouble, I seriously hope not though."

N at the counter was addressed by an attractive young blonde female, her eyes glowing as she spoke to him. With obvious flirtation I watched him obliviously chatting like her was unsure, Vicki also watched with a glare of disapproval. I didn't doubt that this would happen as N was rather attractive to most girls from the latter. However N was also painfully oblivious which made me held back the urge to laugh.

As we left the counter we began searching again passing through the mall hallways as if it were a maze. After a few minutes I became very focused as Vicki and N began speaking to each other again. It wasn't long before I found Giovanni arguing with a suit clerk at a high end store. My hope dropped almost instantly as I rushed to stop him. These actions would clearly get him into trouble, and we all didn't need any publicity. The clerk was an older bald male who was nicely dressed yelling at Giovanni, "Sir I cannot sell you these suits for that amount."

"Listen here buddy, if you knew what kind of power I had you would be sorry!" Giovanni retorted with composed rage.

"Giovanni, you can't hassle store clerks!" I squeaked trying to stop him.

The scrappy Italian just gave me a glare of disapproval as I came to his side. His eyes were like that of a predator and stabbed right through my soul. He towered over me as he confronted my outburst, "What is the problem?"

Glancing at the sleek suits price tag I squealed, "You can't buy a one thousand dollar suit with fifty dollars!"

"Well what do you suggest then?"

"How about this?" Vicki piped in, holding up a shirt.

It was a well made dress shirt that was a starch white. The buttons were positioned almost perfectly and it's longer sleeves were folded at the ends. I smiled in a giddy way staring back at Giovanni with hopeful eyes, it would be perfect. Letting up he relaxed taking the well done shirt from Vicki and placing it on the counter. The clerk rang it through without an emotion or complaint and we continued on our way. I was never one to be too interested in fashion, however if it meant that things could proceed I would play along with it.

Things began to get easier getting through the mall, and this time our next two friends weren't off too far. Ghetsis was sitting reluctantly on a resting bench his arms folded like a child, along with this was Colress attempting to get him moving. Colress' excitement peaked as we got closer, he was probably glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the problem anymore. The four of us clumsily made our way to them, a growing feeling of fear stirred inside me when I was finally there. Ghetsis to me, was the only one of these villains that truly scared me as I knew he was legitimately insane.

Colress hopped forward greeting me hopefully, "Thank goodness you're here I can't get Ghetsis to agree with the clothing I bought him!"

I stared at him with a puzzled expression speaking slowly, "You bought his clothes for him?"

"Well as you know he has to be a little princess and get people to do things for him. So yes, I indeed took charge in this matter but now he's acting like a spoiled child."

"Alright well let me see."

Before I could examine the clothing I noticed Vicki and N holding back snickers as they watched Ghetsis pout unhappily. Giovanni glared back at Ghetsis with a searing expression of disappointment. Ripping through the bags I saw a plain stripped shirt and a nice black overcoat that was meant to go past the hips. It actually was fairly decent for the price range, the coat was probably a fake leather but was tailored with shiny black buttons and zippers. The shirt also was nice and simple, as to not grab attention.

"What's the matter with this, I think it's fairly decent?" I asked in shock of his dismay.

"Exactly, he's just being a sour imbecile!" Colress agreed in annoyance.

"Ghetsis... Why don't you like it?" I squealed in fear of his reply.

The powerful male sighed furiously, "I just don't want to get rid of my current attire."

The response coming from him was surprisingly calm, so I reassured him with more confidence, "You don't have to get rid of your normal clothes, it's just for when you have to be in a crowd. I promise I won't force you to wear it all the time."

"Then I need you to promise your life to me, I will not be trusting the thoughts of a random girl."

"I promise my life and honor to you" I responded nervously, he really made me shiver with fear.

"Oh thank you so much!" Colress interrupted with relief.

"Not a problem, anyways I'm curious as to what you got?" I questioned.

The adorably dorky male grinned showing a nicely made overcoat similar to his own but less obvious. He also had a pair of faded black jeans and a black male shirt with a Pikachu on it. I smirked back at him playfully, he was too nerdy for his own good but I absolutely adored it. His golden eyes glowed as he returned the clothes to their proper bag.

As we walked away with the rest I complimented him, "I think you have a great choice in clothing, it'll be nice!"

"Thank you, I knew I had an eye for the best!" He claimed with pride.

Strolling across the marble flooring I let the talking around me fade out again as I focused on my objective. I had to remember all of them, it was important to not forget a single soul or I'd put one of these reckless men in danger because of their own ridiculous natures. I glanced around me counting in my head, Giovanni, N, Colress, and Ghetsis. We were missing four more, Archie, Maxie, Lysandre, and Cyrus, halfway there. I was beginning to get a tiny bit more comfortable around Ghetsis thankfully, his childish behavior was a pleasant reminder that he was still human. Giovanni always gave me an uneasy feeling but I was never afraid of him; thankfully I was enjoying N and Colress' company.

Shortly ahead I was sent into a confused blur as I seen Lysandre already dressed in a second outfit. His clothes were changed into some very fashionable jeans paired with fur edged coat similar to his previous one. The jeans he wore were a dark blue, along with this he was wearing a washed low cut top that was a maroon color. Through this shirt his chest was slightly visible, it was flawless and hairless, he carried a flat stomach and bared no real imperfections. He was thoughtlessly wandered around browsing in a men's clothing store as well.

Leading the others I approached him thankful that he was amazingly blending in better than the others. Lysandre's eyes locked onto me as he saw me get closer, his face bared a sly smirk as I ogled him from afar. Colress had observed this behavior intently as if he was internally taking notes on all of us. Even though the lion haired man was simple with his style it was well picked, this wasn't surprising though.

Lysandre took a graceful stride towards us and spoke clearly, "I see you like my clothing choices, I like them a lot myself!"

I gulped speaking quietly, "You actually did really well, it's not all that surprising though we all know how fashion forward you are."

"Yeah he is quite the princess isn't he?" Giovanni taunted.

Ghetsis piped into this as well, "I'm actual royalty and I don't act as girly as he does."

"I see you brought these disasters along as well" The man growled back at them.

Vicki was getting impatient by this point and screamed loudly, "Okay god damn stop it already, you're all super annoying and we have to pick up the rest and leave!"

With that statement they all nodded, but before we could leave Giovanni was pelted in the side by Cyrus. The blue haired male was also dressed into his new clothes, it was literally plain pants, and a plain white T-Shirt. The impact of the hit sent Cyrus and Giovanni onto their butts, this sent Giovanni into a furious rage. The dark haired male snatched him by the collar of his shirt lifting him far into the air, his dark brown eyes were filled with burning anger. Almost like lightening Giovanni smacked Cyrus hard his cheek a bright red from the forceful impact. Directly after Cyrus was delivered the blow he was dropped onto the ground with due haste.

Giovanni spoke down at him, "Don't touch me ever again."

"I won't I wasn't trying to..." He responded in a blank tone.

"Well what were you doing then you idiot?"

"Archie and Maxie have gotten into a brawl, it's not pretty I bolted to let you know since they just got arrested."

We all froze with great expressions of horrible disappointment, they had only one thing to do and they blew it. Without further ado we raced as fast as we could follow Cyrus to where they had been. When they were close we saw the two of them in cuffs from the mall police, they both had bruises and blood stained to their faces. They had already changed into new outfits, I pictured them making fun of each other and suddenly attacking one another.

Archie still wore his bandanna on his head, it was fine as this seemed iconic to him. The rest of his attire was consisted of a dark black studded jacket, a blue and white striped shirt, and chained jeans. Meanwhile Maxie had gone in a different direction, he was wearing a neat red sweater vest along with nicely fit black jeans. Both of the fashions seemed very different, but both sort of worked in their own ways.

"What did you guys do?" I screamed in annoyance, the two police observing me.

Archie was the first to reply, "It was his fault, he said my choice in clothing was dumb!"

"You were the one who shouted names, telling me I'm a nerd!" Maxie replied in utter astonishment.

I placed my head into my hands sighing, "You got into a fight... Over clothing!"

"Well when you put it that way..." Archie responded in an embarrassed tone.

"You're acting like two teen-aged girls, for the love of God you're grown men get it together!"

A female officer with long brown hair spoke up, "So you know these ones?"

"Yes officer I apologize for their behavior they're both in our anger management class, they haven't come to terms with it yet" I lied thoughtfully.

"Alright well since we were able to stop this before it got too out of hand we'll let you go, but you're going to have to leave the mall"

"Okay thank you, we were just going to go, I promise you won't have any trouble from us in the future!"

The rather brawny female unlocked their cuffs and let them free, the two men glared at each other in a deathly way. Collecting our little group the officers escorted us to the front doors of the mall. I felt a searing embarrassment, wanting to dig myself a little hole to die in. The silence between us did not make anything better, we were tortured with the shame and guilt that these two imbeciles brought onto us. Once we were kicked out, the hurling winds were again crashing into our faces. It was time to make our way back home.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hello again! So this chapter didn't turnout as well as I wanted it to but I hope you like it anyway. Also on another note my uploads will be slowing down near the 20th of December as I'll be busy with a lot of Christmas stuff. It should take around two weeks after to get back on track but until then enjoy the uploads! If you have any suggestions, comments, or ideas please feel free to review and enjoy your day!**


	3. Night Time

**AUTHOR NOTES: So this is a bit of a short chapter and I apologize, I've been dealing with Christmas. I'll try as hard as I can to upload, it's kind of difficult. However I really love writing so I will always continue! Thank you so much for the constant support it helps a lot! If you notice errors let me know, I update spelling and grammar every five chapters!**

The travel home was excruciating, the endless silence killed the air. By the time we reached the house the night filled the air as shadows crept over the horizon. The party was filled with shame, we walked across the snow letting the loud crunching fall below our feet. The short distance allowed for more of an awkward silence, I reached for my front door handle letting the frozen patrons in. Wind blew behind us as the door swung closed, the warm air wrapped us on a comforting embrace. We quietly stalked downstairs to avoid my parents gossiping in their room above.

Once in the safety of the basement it felt slightly colder than that above, the villains avoided my gaze with pure angst. I rolled my eyes with an obvious sign of irritation but secretly had an urge to laugh. I suddenly collapsed onto my soft bed, I sunk into its memory foam chuckling uncontrollably. The others above me gave me an expression of surprise as I continued to laugh uncontrollably. Archie, Vicki, N, Colress, and Lysandre began to join me in my affairs while the rest proceeded to keep a professional composure.

I slowed my chuckling lying back on my bed, I watched the ceiling with an overbearing feeling of euphoria. Lost in my own thoughts Vicki began to observe my spacious nature and followed crashing onto my bed as well. I had an uncertain emotion of sick happiness boiling in my stomach, I was enjoying their company far more than I should have. Vicki noticed my greasy grin and followed this with her own smile that was displayed proudly on her face, I allowed the weirdness to settle in.

"It's almost night time, what are we going to do about it?" Vicki asked, bringing up the inevitable

"I don't know, they'll probably have to stay somewhere" I replied hesitantly.

I gazed around me, the men had a slight expression of hurt as if they were to be thrown out alone. A stinging stabbed into my but, I couldn't see even the most evil weirdos on the streets. Besides, if I was honest with myself I actually had a horrible feeling of compassion for them. My heart melted into my body as I seen Archie's innocent eyes gaze into mine, looks like they were staying here tonight.

"I guess they'll stay with us tonight, I can't see them frozen in the cold. I won't stoop to such levels to hurt them" I sighed almost letting my eyes well up with tears.

Archie peered back at me with sudden joy, "Wonderful, thank you for letting me stay! Awe, I love ye'!"

The strong male figure wrapped his arms warmly around me, I felt fire burn through my veins as I froze in fear. It took a few moments to register the moment and I returned his embrace with an awkward patting on the back. His embrace was tight, the heat warmed my inside making me feel a safety I haven't felt since my childhood. Quickly I broke away the moment I began to become comfortable, I didn't want to become more than what was the acquaintanceship.

"Alright, there's not a lot of room so we need to make space. There is enough room on the bed for three people, one on the couch, and one on the mini recliner. Unfortunately most of us will have to sleep on the floor. I could sleep on the floor since I really don't mind" I explained with an uncertain tone.

"Certainly you will not sleep on the floor, you are a lady madame. I insist you and your dashing friend take two spaces on your bed!" Lysandre immediately protested.

Maxie followed his statement with a shaky voice, "That is indeed true, it is also your house it would be rude for us to claim such things."

"I will sleep on the couch if you don't mind" Giovanni quickly interrupted.

"Okay, well who will take the extra space on the bed with us?" Vicki asked the unwanted question.

Quietness shot us, I observed the boys as they stared at the ceiling not wanting to claim the position. I didn't want to force them into picking such an awkward spot, I simply wanted them to be comfortable. When silence proceeded to poison me I began to feel more unease. I felt my eyes water over slightly, not enough to cry but the stress punctured me.

Archie showed a sudden distress at this and spoke loudly, "I will take the extra spot, I wouldn't want to make ye' feel uncomfortable!"

"Okay so for the rest of you I will set up some places on the floor to make you comfortable, I have tons of blankets so don't worry!" I claimed cheerfully.

"I would have taken the spot, but I didn't want to make you both feel uncomfortable. Two princesses should never feel such distress" Lysandre claimed with a slight bow.

I surged with embarrassment, I didn't want to be so highly regarded when surrounded by such powerful company. I displayed a vibrant blush on my cheeks and it was obvious. I saw Ghetsis roll his eyes in annoyance while N certainly felt sympathy for the both of us.

My room itself closed in on me, the walls grew closer as my breathing grew heavier. I desired to hide in a small space, perhaps a closet where I could tear out my emotions and let myself cry. However my own stupidity and pride forced me to keep a false confidence as I stood fiercely against my own fears. I watched mt purple bed covers ripple ferociously, my head pounded, did I forget to take my anxiety medication?

Forgetting such important things I flung myself towards the doors. Maxie offered his aid, I attempted to push him off but he persisted to help me. Suddenly remembering I had completely forgot for for some ridiculous reason. With the scrawny man as my crutch I scrambled up the stairs in a pathetic manner. Once reaching the top I gained sight of the kitchen, my pills were supposed to be atop of my parents stove. I collapsed to the floor with a dizziness clouding my vision, had I really been so ignorant to forget this common day thing? I never felt such fury from medication withdrawal, my weaknesses curved me begging me to swallow the pills.

"Brittney, what's the matter what do you need?" Maxie asked trying to hide his panic.

With my hands and knees nailed to the floor I spoke, "I'm just dizzy, grab the pill container above the stove I'll be okay."

The red haired male did not hesitate even for a second, he snagged the jar quickly and handed it to me. I slowly grabbed it from his gentle hands with a shaky body. Swallowing the pill swiftly I hit my head back onto the floor, it let out a loud pound. The dizziness and blurry vision did not disappear, I stared at the ceiling unpleasantly contemplating while my head spaced out. I closed my eyes to steady myself, I saw lights pass by like a beautiful display of round fluffy specks.

My brain comforted me by turning my vision into a darkness. It was possible I had blacked out but I blinked awake almost seconds later, a  
>worried Maxie hovered above me. His nerdy yet attractive attire complimented his appearance well, not a hair was out of place. The blurriness continued to flow until I finally gained consciousness onto his giant brown eyes glaring down at me.<p>

"Are you okay Maxie? You seem slightly concerned, but I guess it's hard to tell when you wear a careless mask all the time" I asked politely in a whispering voice.

Maxie cleared his throat while lending his hand, "It would not be fair if I let anything happen to the host now would it?"

"I guess that makes sense, thanks for helping out."

"It is my pleasure, you have helped farther than any would expect. Hopefully we can get out of your hair soon, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

I smiled lightly as my cheeks let out a pink blush, I wanted to show my appreciation. He didn't give much of a response other than a thoughtful nod. Maxie took grasp of the side of my arm to assure my safety, he then led me directly back to my room not taking his stare off of me. The once plain walls turned into my favorite deep purple as I entered the basement into my wide and open room. Everyone was mingling, it set me at peace but as soon as I entered everyone stopped to glare.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

Colress snickered letting out his smooth voice, "No, we were just discussing things however Maxie and you have been gone for a good fifteen minutes!"

My face flushed as I began to speak, "Well I guess it's time you knew my secret, even though I've known you for not even a day. You caught me in a bad time I guess."

"You don't have to tell them" Vicki interrupted compassionately.

"It's fine, it's not like it's that much of a big deal. I have a few mental disorders, one being severe anxiety disorder. Ever since I've being visiting therapy I had to take a new medication. So now I have to take it on time or I get really dizzy and sick from withdrawals."

"It makes sense, I've been studying human nature as well as Pokèmon for many years. Sometimes these things happen in more intelligent creatures" Colress claimed nodding his head.

Ghetsis glared at him painfully with an empowering speech, "I don't have any stress and I'm one of the strongest and smartest in all of Unova!"

Bickering continued between the villains, their arguments roared furiously. However during their feuds I decided to trail off noticing a sorrowful Vicki sitting across my room. She pouted in the darker corner, I was filled with worry when I saw her in such dismay. I approached her creeping silently not trying to alert the men arguing behind me. When I was close I plopped my butt next to her on the black leather couch in the opposite corner.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a pure sensation of sadness.

Vicki jerked her head forward, "I'm fine, I just wish I was a bit more talkative!"

"Oh my god Vicki, you're awesome don't worry about the impression that you make on others!"

"I guess I am pretty awesome! Hah, you and I make the perfect team!"

Her words burned into me like molten lava, I guess we really did make a great team. How we tamed and manipulated a group of evil villains was almost unbelievable. However I knew that Vicki was the one to truly make the important points. She didn't talk much but she cut deep when she really did, I really envied the way she held things with such confidence and truth. Vicki let her bright red sweater drape over my shoulder, we chuckled together talking about pointless things.

She handled things so strongly, but her vision was clouded like a foggy forest. I felt a severe gash dug into my heart, I knew she stayed confident for me and others. I wondered if she needed help like I did, I had been so drugged up with medication I forgot how to feel real emotion. Perhaps she hided these things from others so she wouldn't be torn apart by the medical industry. I tried to grin my faded white smile to reassure Vicki, I only wanted to make my best friend happy.

As the villains and us mingled the deep night fell upon us quickly. Vicki and I yawned deeply almost in perfect synchronization, it was almost one in the morning. With reluctant happiness I settled upon my soft and squishy bed, allowing myself to sink in.

******

Waking upon the morning I found myself snuggling into the side if Archie. His punk attire made him severely attractive but as I woke I leaped with horrid surprise. I did not mean to take comfort in his arms, I just wanted to make their stay more comfortable. However the man did not remove himself, in fact he remained wrapping his arms around me happily.

I leaped up from my position top check the time, Archie's arms slid around my waist during my jump. With Archie's strong arms around my waist and Vicki's soft breathing I squinted at the clock a bit far away. It was certainly blurry and I pushed my petty eyes to focus on its red glaring glow. I saw it to be around seven in the morning, my parents would have disappeared by now.

Trying to ignore my own instinct I snuggled myself into Archie. I closed my eyes as I done so, he was still asleep. I could feel his deep breathing on my ear, it sounded serene and hopeful. His hot breath was oddly soothing, I allowed myself to rest in his arms falling back into a deep sleep.


	4. Sea Puns and Arising Plans

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hello everyone! It's been quite a long time since I updated this so this is a brand new chapter! Following ruegel's private review to me they made quite a few nice valid points. So I have added in a lot more character development and hopefully you can start to see where things are heading. Who is starting to crack, and who wants to go home? **

**As always thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter :)**

It seemed like only an hour since I was last awake, a glowing picked at my eyes to open. It was from my television in the distance, a faint glow simmered as my vision was still blurry. My body however was surprisingly warm, it was soothing and comfortable. Wanting to fall back asleep I had only just realized where I was. The people who I'd thought I'd been merely dreaming of were still here, and one of them was slumbering next to me peacefully. Shifting myself in the covers I noticed I had been in Archie's arms, the sudden realization shot me in the head and I squealed falling off my bed.

My head hit against the hard flooring, for a few more moments my vision proceeded to be faded. I snagged my glasses which had fallen on the floor while I was sleeping so I could finally see. Once my eyes returned to clear sight, I was staring up into my best friends sly face that was displaying a greasy smirk. I gave her glare of disapproval as I lifted myself to my feet. The humming of the T.V. caught my attention when I noticed an intrigued Colress enveloped into the morning cartoons.

Quickly I decided that it would be fair to do a head count, just to make sure they were all present. Darting my head around I found Maxie, Ghetsis, N, Archie, and Giovanni still slumbering soundly. However to my own panic Lysandre, and Cyrus were nowhere to be found at least within the safety of my bedroom. My stomach began to knot with anxiety, if I had not found them fast I could be in huge trouble.

Without thinking I blurted out, "Where's Lysandre, and Cyrus?"

The booming of my loud voice stirred Maxie and Giovanni awake; Maxie had nearly leaped to his feet from the noise while Giovanni lifted his head with a ruffled brow as if he were disturbed from a pleasant dream. Colress drawn his attention to me, his golden eyes reflecting the images on the television. His stare was one of interest, it seemed that he was surprised by my sudden outburst.

Colress smiled sympathetically, "Lysandre is in the bathroom, I saw him walk in there precisely two hours ago."

"Two hours ago, what could he possibly doing for two hours?" I asked in disbelief.

The blonde male shrugged, "I have not the slightest clue what that man would be up to."

"Okay well what about Cyrus, has anyone seen him?"

Glancing around the room with purple walls, all the leaders seemed to shake their heads. So it was certain that one of them was missing, what a wonderful way to start the day. Spinning myself to face the rooms door I began to walk towards it with lazy undetermined footsteps. It wasn't long until I had reached the same familiar staircase, the steps creaked as I climbed up them. The first door I came in contact with I opened, it was a spare room full of random trinkets and the cat box. Unfortunately for me, there was not a soul to be found. Leaving the dusty shelved room, I proceeded to the door that was placed right next to it.

This time it was an office room my father had used often just to play Facebook games. I slowly opened the plain white door, it let out a little squeak as it was pushed. To my utter confusion there was Cyrus, he was hacking into my fathers touch screen computer. I knew this man was intelligent but he had seemed to be hard wiring something into its system. I observed him before announcing my presence as he seemed to not have noticed me there yet. His hair was ruffled and messy, and his face pale, the idea of him being up all night crossed my mind. What had he been up to?

"What are you doing?" I whispered as politely as I could.

The man was startled and spun around, "Get out!"

"This is my house..." I said awkwardly.

"I'm doing something, leave me in peace and we'll all be out of your hair shortly" Cyrus replied with cruel certainty.

Unable to come up with an argument I stuttered, "but-"

"Are you going to stand there and irritate me or do something useful? I'm trying to figure out how to get us back in our own world. So scram, beat it!" The man persisted again sounding emotionless.

"Okay god fine, but just don't mess anything up okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

That encounter was certainly far more awkward than it should have been. Shrugging it off I dragged myself back downstairs into my room. Entering once again I felt a comforting feeling boil in my heart, I always had been safe here. I passed myself by all the people who had taken it upon them to make themselves at home; I had to make sure Lysandre wasn't flooding the bathroom or something weird like that. At the bathrooms door which had been a few steps from my bed, I lifted my fist lightly and knocked three times.

Unable to make out a response I heard the noise of a hair dryer blowing loudly from inside. In pure curiosity I slipped through the door to see what was happening. Lysandre's hair was wild and a huge mess, he must have just taken a shower as it seemed partially wet; talk about getting comfortable. The lion haired man glared at me through the mirror acknowledging my presence, he lifted one eyebrow in a curious manner.

"Good morning Britney, may I help you?" Lysandre asked in a smooth voice.

Baffled by his calmness I responded, "Good morning, I just heard you where in here a long while so I came to make sure you're okay."

The tall man chuckled at this smirking at me, "Did you honestly think it was easy to style my hair this way?"

"Actually no I didn't so I guess that makes sense" I agreed.

"Well as I have observed beauty must come easy to you and your friend I presume?" He complimented mischievously.

I cocked my head in confusion, "What do you mean by that, why are you being so nice?"

The man gave me an attractive sly grin, "As a guest I would assume it would be common sense to treat you nicely. However that is not the matter I do indeed have plans for at least one of you."

"Plans?" I swallowed with a tinge of fear in my gut.

"Ah yes I have been thinking, we'll see how things pan out."

After he left me with a little silence I back peddled out to give both of us some personal space. My body shivered as I closed the door behind him, he definitely had a way with words and it was more than unsettling. Turning around I faced the couch, it was about time I sat down and relaxed. Plopping next to Colress I let out a light sigh of relief. With barely any time to think Giovanni crashed next to me gently caressing my elderly black cat.

My cat comet purred as he stroked her fur firmly, he certainly seemed to enjoy the company of cats but that was granted. I pictured in my head how much he must have missed his Persian, it didn't pass the universal plain with him. Observing him he seemed to be in a subtle comfort, he was not frowning and he allowed himself to sink into the leather couch. It was then I had a moment of sympathy for this 'evil' man, perhaps he wasn't so malicious after all.

Throwing my gaze to the television I wondered aloud, "So what are you guys thinking, are you going to find a way home as soon as you can?"

Colress poked his glasses to his face and smiled, "I'm actually planning on staying for awhile to study this strange alternate reality. It would be a rather magnificent discovery for scientists everywhere."

"Oh, I see" I nodded feeling slightly relieved; a part of me didn't want them to leave.

"I miss my Persian" Giovanni sighed.

I gazed a him with sorrow, "Cyrus is working on something to get you back home, you must really hate it here."

"I'll work with what I'm given, your creature reminds me a lot of my Persian" the slick haired male responded politely.

"Yeah, she's a good cat. She was close to death once since she's so old, it's a miracle she's still alive" I reminisced sadly.

The older males eyes widened as he faced me, "How terrible, I've had my Persian since I was young. How old do these animals even live for?"

"Not long enough, and they have the biggest hearts" I answered solemnly.

Giovanni frowned while looking down at the cat, "I wish I could change that."

It was very rare that you would ever share a moment of sympathy with a villain, but sometimes I had to remember that everyone had good in their heart. Awhile after our short conversation Vicki joined us on the couch for some early morning cartoons, happily zoning out in an alternate reality. Within hours my eyes grew heavy once again threatening my body to fall back asleep, but I continued to flick my eyes open to try and stay alert unlike the other night.

I drowned out my senses only focusing on the softness of my black couch, how lovely it was to just sink in and relax. All the conversations around me blurred out as I stared off into space, how wonderful it was to have selective hearing. My moment of salvation however was rather short lived as I heard Archie and Maxie arguing so loud I couldn't even think.

I shouted to them in annoyance, "would the both of you just clam down?"

Maxie darted his head in my direction a bit ruffled, "Did you just say clam?"

"Yeah, good reef what did you think I said? Cod, why are you being so crabby?" I replied attempting to get a rise out of him.

"No, please stop, stop this right now!" Maxie screeched in agony, while Archie spilled his guts in laughter.

"Can I kelp you with something? I fail to sea what the problem is" I continued to prod at the poor red haired man.

This time Vicki gave a few giggles while Maxie proceeded to protest, "I hate the ocean! Damnit!"

"Okay I'll stop, it was really funny though" I chuckled.

Maxie sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Archie sprinted towards me giving me a quick high five while skidding on the ground. The man was certainly attractive and enthusiastic, but not very intelligent. The pirate's hair was tied back in his bandanna as always, and he was wearing the same punk like clothes as yesterday. He flattened himself on the floor, crossing his arms behind his back. While doing this he stared up at me with taunting blue eyes, my mind wondered what exactly he was thinking. However those wonders were short lived as I watched him give me a teasing wink, I felt like giving a face palm but I ignored my instinct and just let him believe what he wanted to.

Vicki soon had disappeared to the left corner of the room, chatting it up with N again. Curiosity tickled me once again, and I gave her a teasing glare; it was way to obvious their attraction to each other. It was too bad that they were from another world and couldn't actually be together, that is if they did find a way home. However if they never made their way home, all of our lives would probably be doomed. Perhaps though we could make it work, the odd idea made me curious if these would really be our friends for a long while.

Observing the two interact once more I realized a sudden pang of unhappiness, only one day with them and our lives have been significantly better. They gave a bizarre excitement, something new, I suddenly didn't want to see all of that taken away. Especially not to Vicki, she seemed so content with hanging around them. With glazed eyes I tried to avoid attention, my focus was directed towards the ceiling.

Ghetsis was the last to awaken and his roaring yawn made me snap out of my self pity and back into this surreal reality. His tall and tough figure lumbered over to where the most of us were sitting. However he seemed rather content this time, as if one good rest cured his ill attitude; but I knew better than to trust that. Ghetsis was most likely the kind to make up some sort of manipulative and cruel plan, maybe he was going to murder us all. Pondering about such disastrous things sent a shiver up my spine, and his mere presence made me go cold.

Attempting to hide my fear I greeted him, "Good morning Ghetsis, did you sleep well?"

"Barely, but I appreciate the concern" The large man grumbled as he sat on too close for comfort.

I again tried to be polite, "Well I'm glad that you're better than yesterday."

The powerful male glared right through me, "You are right to be afraid of me, but you need not worry about my intentions. You're overwhelming fear is even making me feel stressed out."

"I'm not afraid of you, you're just very manly, powerful-manly" I stuttered sounding like a complete imbecile.

Ghetsis let out a dark chuckle, "Indeed then it must be attraction? I don't presume that is the case, but I'll take the compliment."

I felt like I had shrunk down to two inches tall, I was lying to myself saying I wasn't terrified. However the more terrifying thought was that he could snap me like twig, but instead was biding his time as if he were a lion stalking its prey. Watching the man observe me was killing me, his bright red eyes piercing my soul. Instead of giving into my fear though instead I kept staring back at him becoming immersed in his sharp stare. I was not one to easily be trapped, and when a petty fear got in the way I always conquered it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked more confident this time.

He laughed once more, "You're a rather difficult spirit to break, you're afraid of me yet you don't cower. Instead you continue to battle that fear, I could use that sort of strength. Perhaps you could prove useful."

"Ghetsis enough, you're making this weird for everyone. I tried to help you become more social, but instead you just blow it by acting like a creep" Colress piped in sarcastically.

The towering powerful man simply rolled his eyes at his scientist companion, not making another remark. I turned my head to face the scrawnier blonde male and he simply nudged and winked at me as if he had just saved my life. Returning his help I let out a soft sigh and gave him a faint smile, at least some one here was looking out for me.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p>

**ENDING NOTES: So what do you think all these evil villains are plotting? Asides from Giovanni and his cat of course, have a great night everyone. I always appreciate your reviews!**


	5. How to Drink Wisely

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter is a little bit of a sillier chapter, we zoom in a little more on some of the characters true nature. However not everything is as it may seem... Just a warning though there is heavy use of alcohol in this chapter only which could by some peoples standards be rated M. There's nothing more than that however, but if you are sensitive to these things I advise you to not continue with this chapter.**

**As always it really helps to hear from you all so please leave a review if you want! Enjoy this next chapter!**

The water washed swiftly through the taps as I scrubbed my teeth clean. Lysandre had finally finished his daily routine after a whopping five hours, so I took this opportunity to get clean before the others. Taking a quick spit into the sink and rinsed my purple toothbrush. I took another shot at my reflection stretching my mouth and face to make sure I appeared fine. My face as always dawned a pale glow while my hair was curled naturally like it always did. I had recently dried my hair and got dressed as well, I wore a grey sweater dress with striped black and white stockings as well as long finger-less gloves.

I gave myself a nervous smile before heading out of the dingy white washroom with half broken lights. Twisting open the creaky door I was suddenly greeted by a waiting Archie that had been only inches away from the door. It was quite startling as I reeled my head back, he grinned lightly and then rushed to my bathroom now that it was unoccupied. After his swift enter the door slammed behind me, unfortunately one bathroom was definitely an issue with a whole house full of villains.

Ignoring the filled room I flopped down onto my bed spreading my legs and arms in a dissatisfied matter. If I were truly to make this work I would have to split up the men into groups, hopefully Vicki would take a few to her house and perhaps we would even out the responsibility. It was literally like living with eight children, all of them constantly bickering.

A buzz rumbled underneath my fluffy pillow, it must have been a text from my phone. I extended my arm shifting it underneath the pillow to find the phone. Once I had felt a square like shape I pulled it out and flashed the screen in front of my face, the glaring light made my eyes sting terribly. It seemed to be a text from my brother John asking if I wanted to go out for drinks tonight. Knowing that I had barely enough money for this many people I sent him back an immediate decline to his invite.

Almost what had seemed like only seconds I received a reply from him, this time he said the drinks were his treat. Knowing my brother I was skeptical and asked him if a few friends could come along. A short yes was all he said in return, and then another text popped into view saying I would split the bill then. As much as I desired to decline once more I knew John, and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. So in my own agony I replied questioning where and what time to meet. His response was yet again simple, the usual place they went too near their local grocery store. My fingers tapped the screen quickly letting him know that we would be there at eight.

I set down my phone, it's protective case was covered in animal stickers; it seemed like we were going to go out tonight. This led to pure anxiety and stress as I rubbed my temples. I could only hope that these men would be on their best behavior, at least for just this one time. After inhaling and exhaling a few times I approached the large group that surrounded the television. Their eyes fixed onto me as soon as I approached them. Vicki however gave a slight knowing smirk as if she knew what was going to happen.

I sighed deeply, "Alright so guess what, you're all going out for drinks with me tonight!"

A loud boom came from the bathroom, "WOOOHOOO! YEAH!"

Covering my face I continued, "My brother isn't really going to take a no, and I can't leave you all here to your own devices. So you're coming with me, and if you want you can try some alcohol."

Archie swung the door open with a crack, "YES, FINALLY!"

"LIKE I WAS SAYING, you'd better be on your best behavior as these kinds of places are the worst to get in trouble. You'll easily become noticed and thrown in the slammer, so please be careful" I declared sternly throwing a glare at the male pirate.

"I don't think I want to 'drink', it sounds kind of dangerous" N responded in a worried tone.

Ghetsis glanced at him in a disgusted way, "I can't believe I raised you."

"N, you're a reasonable adult, start acting like one. You can take care of yourself and you aren't being forced to" I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I got you man" Vicki assured N with a genuine smile.

"Well I for one am intrigued by this alternate reality and want to experience as much as I can before I go home. Of course this is for scientific reasons only" Colress claimed excitedly.

I grinned at him softly, "Wonderful, alright so we have at least four more hours so just make sure you're all looking sharp!"

"Sharp, I'm always sharp. When am I ever not dressed properly?" Giovanni replied in an annoyed tone.

Lysandre nodded in agreement, "Yes, he has a point. I do take extra care with my own appearance as well."

"Hey I was just making sure, mostly I was directing that to the ones who were less careful of their attire" I agreed staring at Archie while he kicked back into a notch on the couch.

Observing the Team Aqua leader I noticed he had a really relaxed aura about him, it seemed to settle down the mood for everyone but Maxie. It suddenly made me curious so I snatched a controller for my Xbox 360 that I had hooked up to my flat screen. I flicked the channel off and loaded the dashboard, the others cocked their head at me in confusion. With a quick flick of the controller I loaded my profiled and loaded YouTube, I could have used my Ipad but this was universal and the speakers were more amplified. I quickly typed in a band I had listened to, it was a punk genre named Billy Talent. Since I preferred the newer albums I loaded the song Dead Silence.

It took a few seconds for the music to load and it began to play blasting through the speakers. Vicki was a bit disturbed by the loud noise but I only had wanted to see how the men reacted to our world music. Colress, Cyrus, N, Maxie and Giovanni seemed a little ruffled but not annoyed, meanwhile I could notice there was a note of some enjoyment from Lysandre, Ghetsis, and Archie. Vicki seemed to begin to observe them as well and finally realized what I was doing.

Wanting to join in on the fun she snatched the controller searching up some of her favorite Vocaloids. I didn't exactly care too much for them however, it was always something I didn't have an opinion on. The majority of them were extremely confused and wore strange expressions, however it was to my surprise that N, Colress, and Cyrus were listening and enjoying intently. This little experiment went on for at least what seemed to be a few hours.

However our little experiment was cut to a halt when I had realized the time, we had to get our butts going in an hour. In conclusion however we found that Colress, and N seemed to be interested in the bulk of what we showed them, while Maxie, Giovanni, and Cyrus leaned towards classical and country; Archie, Ghetsis, and Lysandre seemed to reel more into the depressing music and rock or metal. I rushed the men to get themselves prepared, Giovanni and Lysandre however were already well prepared for an outing already.

While I allowed the rest of them to have their privacy I pulled Vicki aside to the spare storage room. She seemed rather stirred that I had dragged her away from the interesting company we had at my house. However I shot her a gaze of seriousness to fortify that it had been important.

"Alright so I needed some time to talk with you, while they weren't around" I whispered calmly.

She simply cocked her head, "Why?"

"There isn't a lot of space at my house to take care of all these people, can you take any home?" I pleaded.

Vicki shook her head sadly, "Nope, my parents would definitely notice. My home isn't like yours, everything is out in the open. I'll help pay for food and take them out when you need a break though."

"I guess that's helpful enough, I'm just worried about getting caught is all. They've only been here two days and I'm stressing myself out" I confessed lowering my head.

She put a hand on my shoulder to assure me, "Don't worry everything will work out, Cyrus has actually been making progress on a portal back home. They shouldn't be here for too long."

"Yeah, right..." I frowned.

"Isn't that what you want?" Vicki asked noting my hesitance.

I shook my head slightly, "Sort of, it just gets really lonely sometimes. Even though this has been the most stressful time in my life it's also been the most exciting and joyful. In an odd way I really don't want them to go, even though they have to."

She nodded back in agreement, "I know what you mean, N's really fun to be around on my end. I also enjoy Maxie's sarcastic remarks, it reminds me of myself. I'm going to miss them a lot too."

"Yeah... Alright well that's all I needed to say, lets get back before they wreck something" I concluded solemnly.

Vicki retorted a short giggle, her long hair was neat while she sported a white hoodie with nice dark blue jeans. She followed me outside of the room, the staircase rocked as we trotted our was down as quickly as possible. To our surprise we had to leave in a few minutes by now, and damn they were looking good. It really didn't take long for the rest of them to clean up, each of them were wearing their new clothes. I began to picture them all wearing pitch black shades to make them appear super cool, this image made me laugh a little on the inside.

"What are we waiting for now? Let's head out!" I laughed.

******

Upon arrival my brother John had been awaiting our arrival from outside of the rather humble looking bar. As usual he was wearing a bright smile with nicely shaved short brown hair. He had chosen a red plaid shirt today and some washed out blue jeans, however he wore them very well as he looked actually quite sharp. I glanced at him wearing a nervous smile as the eight men (and Vicki) had walked by side, he glared back with giant blue eyes. However he did not seem to be disappointment, instead he appeared to be in a strange mix up of surprise and shock.

Once we were in front of him he glanced around darting his head back and forth examining our party. His long pause made the chilly air seem even colder, I watched him continue to stare as white powdered snow collected on the concrete. Finally he sported a long greasy grin, I recognized this look of sarcasm and I suddenly felt both relieved and fearful for what odd comment would pop up.

John addressed us clearly, "I've never met these friends before Britney? I didn't know you even hung out with people who weren't weird, scrawny, and nerdy!"

"I suppose we should take that as a compliment?" Maxie responded intelligently.

John rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm used seeing guys hit on my sister who can't even lift a branch. Nice to know she's finally finding good men."

I blushed instensly out of embarrassment, "John that's enough my friends aren't nerdy, and these guys aren't hitting on me. We just happened to 'bump' into one another."

"Oh you know I'm only teasing, anyway nice to meet you all. Let's get us some drinks!" He chuckled while pushing through the doors of the bar.

I hid inside myself as my embarrassment grew to extreme levels, why did he have to be so awkward? Vicki couldn't help but laugh at my misfortune which I dismissed trying to hold my head high. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Ghetsis eying me like a hawk, it was the most uncomfortable stare I had ever received.

The bar itself was booming with business at this hour, we strutted past multitudes of people and found a wide glossy table to sit at. As we sat I noticed a few ladies sizing up our villains who were obliviously sitting at the table. If only those poor unsuspecting women had any idea who they really were, it wasn't often that this kind of crowd played Pokemon; and that they'd even recognize them in these clothes to boot. I would assume though if they did know they would probably be even more attracted them, that's just kind of how fandoms worked.

We awaited peacefully for a waitor or waitress, a wild techno beat played in the background while many young people grind on the dance floor in the distance. I observed my new chaotic friends in this new scenario, poor Maxie and N seemed like they had shrunk to two feet tall; this kind of atmosphere was probably stressful for them. A waitress found our table awaiting assistance and swiftly came to aid us with our fill.

The female waitress in black asked, "Hello my name is Chelsea and I'll be your server today, are you ready to order?"

I always thought the idea of having a pub bar mix was an excellent idea, and it was why my brother and I favored the place. I helped the others search the menu with things that I believed would fit them, since they had no idea what to order. Once they were all decided we returned our attention to the pretty blonde woman.

John was the first to answer, "Yeah, I'll have some whiskey and coke."

"I'll start out with a Grasshopper beer please!" I declared clearly shifting my attention to Vicki.

Vicki was next, "I'll have a hard lemonade."

"UHHHHHH..." Archie hesitated, "I'll get whatever this is."

The lady responded clearly, "Of course, some whiskey and coke as well?"

"Yeah okay" The pirate said again.

Colress smiled, "I'll have some red wine?"

"The same for me" Giovanni piped in.

Lysandre rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever wine for me too..."

"Just water for me please" N squeaked as well.

Cyrus nodded his agreement, "Me too, I don't need anything different."

"I'll take the Grasshopper as well then" Ghetsis replied lastly.

I narrowed my eyes at the long green haired man, why the Hell did he choose the same as me? I decided it would be best not to try and rationalize what a crazy man had thought, so instead I just turned my gaze to John who was across me. He stared back at me and smiled joyfully, it's been awhile since the last time we had met. The man was two years older than me at twenty three years of age and had moved out far before I had. It was times like these we really needed to cherish, as now the both of us were consumed with work and school.

John started up his voice, "So what have you all been up to lately?"

"Actually we just came from ano-" Archie shouted being cut off.

"We are visitors from another country, we just happened to meet these two ladies while sight seeing" Maxie interrupted before Archie ruined their cover.

My brother grinned, "Oh cool, what country?"

"They're from New Zealand" I blurted aloud before any of them could answer.

He nodded, "That's pretty cool, you don't have the accents but the world is a melting pot now."

After my ridiculous response I shot a grateful glance at Maxie for covering, the man at least was intelligent enough to observe and take charge of situations correctly. Letting out a relaxed sigh the waitress came back within a few minutes to serve us, I thanked her promptly before I began to chug down my drink. It was a part of my family to be able to hold our alcohol well, however I didn't exactly tell that to the men as I watched them copy my actions in a confused manner. Giovanni however decided it would be best to pace himself as he watched my brother glare at the majority of us nervously.

Vicki I kept a close eye on since I knew she was a bit of a light weight, it only took about thirty minutes for her to down three drinks. About everyone else but my brother and Giovanni had been keeping up with a fast pace. That asides from Cyrus and N however as they sipped their tasteless water gratefully. Archie was the fastest to pound down the liquor, and he didn't seem to be feeling much asides from a buzz yet. However I knew how these sort of things worked, if we gave it enough time he would be wasted from drowning in that much alcohol.

A more intense beat began to play from the Dj which was stationed in clear view, many people began to gather around and sway to the music. At this time I was now on my fourth and because of my unfortunately short height and light body weight I was beginning to feel the buzz. My head spun slightly and my brother began to release a heavy chuckle. The light fixtures dimmed and we could hear the music ringing in our heads. I turned my head to Vicki who appeared to be full blown plastered, I watched her carefully to make sure she didn't give our little lie away.

"Holy crap, you guys look like a bunch of idiots" Cyrus claimed coldly.

Giovanni snapped at him, "Don't act like you're better than us when you're not willing to step out of your comfort zone."

The Team Galactic leader replied, "You're all going to regret those decisions in the morning."

I nodded in agreement, "He is a little bit right, but you'll have fun anyw-"

Vicki interrupted me spitting out, "LET'S GO DANCE!"

"OKAY!" Archie slurred a poor response.

My brother and I exchanged a worried glance, but instead of stopping them I let them carry on while I held a sly smirk. I had to admit that this was the best way to bring us all together, I hoped that we would eventually open up to each other to break the awkward boundaries. We wouldn't have to if it weren't for the fact that I was forced to live with them.

The attractive pirate stumbled forward to follow Vicki, it was obvious that the whiskey was hitting him hard. I watched as they both howled in laughter at each other, I always sort of assumed that Archie would be a fun drunk. Unfortunately for us though I was noticing that Maxie instead of opening up became rather reclusive. It was to be expected, perhaps he was one of those soul searching types. His eyes appeared to be watery and glazed over as he stared off into space. It was apparent that he was lost in thought, his expressions emotionless and bold.

My voice began to slur smoothly, "Maxie, what exactly is it you are thinking?"

Startled he shot his head in my direction, "Nothing important."

"Oh come on, tell me!" I squealed leaning across the table.

He stared back at me nervously, "I feel like I'm in space and the world is spiny."

"That's all a part of the fun my friend! Loosen up, relax, go meet some girls I saw some sizing you up earlier!" I boomed in laughter.

"I suppose I could try" The man shot up heading towards where Archie and Vicki mingled.

John glared at me, "That's just like you trying to stir up trouble, always making people get together. You manipulative little shit!"

"What can I say, I'm awesome" I giggled at him with a grin of pride.

Ghetsis and Lysandre exchanged a look of mischievous curiosity as my brother and I chatted. It had seemed to be they were listening, but by the expressions they held they were starting to lose traces of intelligent thought. Ordering a few more drinks I dazed off piercing my soul with the gentle mood of the toxic drinks. By now everyone and anyone who was drinking was completely out of it, all of them displaying their true colors profusely. Giovanni as always was glaringly self absorbed and aggressive, snapping at every little comment made to poke fun at him.  
>Colress, Lysandre, and I however found every little dumb thing absolutely hilarious; this in turn had irritated Giovanni more. A the while however Ghetsis was actually oddly calm and slightly clingy, it was a complete and utter shock to see him so different.<p>

"Well little sis, I'm going to chat it up with some girls. I need a girlfriend right? Do any of you guys want to join me?" My brother declared loudly.

Lyandre smirked stupidly, "I'll join you, I can see this being great. I'm pretty sexy."

"Oh my god! You're so stupid!" Colress laughed.

"Alright anyone else?" John asked again as Lysandre joined his side.

I piped up to him, "Take Giovanni with you, he seems a bit agitated, annoyed and stuff. Get him into a less cranky mood, sour puss."

Giovanni hissed as we all chuckled, "Get me away from them please."

"Alright be back in a little sis!" My brother waved as the tiny group walked away.

"Bye!" I yelled as the joined the crowd.

This moment Ghetsis roared out, "So now that they're gone I have questions."

I cocked my head, "Yeah sure whatever you like man."

"This game, anime thing, what exactly do you do in it?" He questioned with glazed red eyes.

I smiled in a silly way, "Oh, well I play and I train my Pokemon and I happen to play as the one who get to beat all of you!"

"That's absurd!" Cyrus hissed.

The Team Plasma leader glared at him, "Silence peasant! So would you say that you're good at training Pokemon?"

"Yeah I'm awesome, I've beaten other online players many times. I love myself a good match, games are one of my best hobbies" I chuckled happily.

His eyes lit up in interest, "I see, I see. I like what I'm hearing, would you mind joining for a dance?È

"Uhm, what?" I scowled awkwardly.

Colress seemed just as confused as I, his golden eyes wide with utter shock; and when you're closest partner was surprised something was wrong. However my head was dizzy and fogged, I couldn't seem to come up with a proper conclusion for the change in tune. I was reminded in my drunk state that this was not a caring or forgiving man. Could he be just completely in disarray from the intoxication? N even squeaked nervously as the table hit a silence.

I giggled loudly at his absurd actions, N tuned in and awkwardly darted off to join Vicki and the others. However the brave males eyes remained stale and serious, not a hint of humor irradiated from the mans terrifying stature. With my uncontrollable laughter I watched him give a cold stare at Colress who had been chuckling as well. As soon as their stares locked however the scientist made an expression as if to say 'ohhhh' in a state of realization. He jabbed a nudge into my stomach and I flinched into an uncomfortable position.

I glared back at Ghetsis in disbelief, "Wait, you're serious?"

He nodded lightly, "As serious as I would be, that offer still stands."

"Come on seriously, what's this about?" I shivered.

"I am taking time to relax while I have it, there's no catch" He responded boldly.

I burst into a booming laughter, "Wow, I like drunk Ghetsis! Okay as long as there isn't a catch I'm down. You guys coming?"

"I AM SO DOWN!" Colress howled.

The other two glared at as like we were imbeciles and dismissed us from our seats. Not in my best judgement I stumbled forward as Ghetsis shadowed me like a ghost. As we stepped closer to the main floor I caught Vicki staring with her jaw dropped, I wasn't the only one in disbelief it seemed. Colress observed the two of us curiously as we interacted in such awkward ways, not all of my fear of him had dropped. As if to be a king himself Ghetsis took lead like it had been a ballroom, it was hilariously odd but I didn't really care given the circumstances. My only true concern was how close he was with me, it felt like dancing with a grizzly bear, it was like at any moment I could be dead.

His trusty scientist seemed to see my true collecting anxiety but he was too friendly with Ghetsis to truly separate us, or maybe he was just entertained. After a few long minutes I slowly became accustomed to the closeness and the heat his body gave off. Allowing myself to get a bit more comfortable I howled out a loose laughter. Colress immediately took notice of this behaviour and he shot me a sly smile from the distance. I broke off gently after a few more minutes and let out a heaved sigh as my head throbbed viciously.

I gazed into the terrifying man's eyes, "I guess I underestimated you, you really are a lot of fun to be around."

"Alright love birds, time to get going you're wasted as balls" John's voice shot suddenly from behind me.

"Oh god you scared me!" I squealed.

My brother chuckled, "See it's time to go, do you need a ride?"

"No I have a group of childish men, I'm good" I cried from giggling so hard.

"Okay don't have too much fun, I took it upon myself to pay the bill. Have a good night!" He replied while walking away.

Without another response I took grasp of both Ghetsis and Colress, dragging them around to gather the others. Once our drunken crew was full and somewhat nauseated I led them outside. The cold wind had now intensified blasting at our faces, with courage we wandered and stumbled until we finally crashed back at home.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	6. Consuming Time

**AUTHORS NOTES: Whoa! Look at this another chapter man I'm tired I didn't sleep at all! None of the stories I followed have updated since Christmas so without reading material I might as well write to keep myself entertained. Just as another note Origins my FNAF Fan Fiction is going to be on hold until this story and my other 'The Fog on the Ocean' are finished. I want to constantly be working on only two projects so I don't overwrite and create bland material. **

**Alright with that in mind I have added a bit more to do with the OC and quite a bit more showing Cyrus' personality. Enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for the feedback, it helps keep me motivated to write!**

Every day passed like the quickness of a second, work and school being balanced was as difficult as it had ever been. Fortunately for me the men that had been working on a way home were responsible enough to avoid getting noticed. It was getting easier to trust them, they even laid low enough to avoid detection from my mother who was as cautious as someone out of a forensics team. Life seemed to be becoming extremely easy, Cyrus even though malicious offered his help on my math homework when I needed it. I had aced my exams with his exceptional intelligence that pushed me through my weakest subjects.

Now there was a break, Vicki and I booked a week off work and it was now entering January. The two of us had planned far in advance to spend two weeks slacking off and enjoying the indoors while the freezing temperatures raged outside. However it had not been within our plans that we would have more than just the two of us for company, this was indeed both a gift and a curse. We both agreed to just see what happens, she stayed on Friday night and now we were wasting time on our Saturday.

Scratching my eyes I struggled with a pair of skinny jeans, it might just be my unfortunate luck that my laziness was catching up to me. I quickly checked the size it was at a seven already. I was never one to watch my own weight but it was most certainly the time to at least keep track of it. It wasn't that I was ashamed of my own figure, it was more over that in the past weeks I went up quite a few sizes. It must have been the Christmas dinners that were all over the place.

The bathroom lights seemed to dim slightly as I finally slipped into the annoying pair of dark jeans. Checking myself in the mirror I slipped on slim fit wool sweater, it was a light blue and stretched comfortably. My hair fell a few inches past my shoulders and curled lightly, I always enjoyed that one part of my hair that just naturally appeared nice. Turning away from the mirror once I was sure about myself, I opened the pale door behind me.

To my surprise I found a miraculous crowd coiled on the couch attempting to play the console I had set up to the flat screen. The men managed to dig out an old original Xbox game that I had tucked away for some time. It happened to be one in a scary franchise I played often, it was Silent Hill the fourth in its series. The game itself was rather unique to the series, being partially first person and partially third person. A memory of my terrified younger self came to mind as the demonic creatures crawled through the walls. This distant memory however made me wonder if some of them would become too terrified to play.

I approached the full group of eight men and Vicki, "What are you guys doing? Do you even know how to get past the title screen?"

"Of course we know, it's just..." N replied shyly.

I squinted at him, "Just what?"

"Vicki was conversing with us about these so called frightening video games that you play, so being the perfect father I am I scoped out your collection. I figured if N could beat that without squealing I would let him be my son again" Ghetsis explained rather coldly.

"That's harsh, I know you guys don't get along but sheesh disowning him is a little extreme..." Vicki hissed at the tall male.

Before anyone could break into a fight I blurted, "Alright well anyway I don't think you can handle this kind of video game N. No offense, it's just you haven't really played anything yet and starting out with that one is ludicrous."

"I can handle anything you throw at me! I've had moments of bravery more than once, I even saved Rosa!" N pouted in anger.

I sighed, "It's not that I don't think you can handle it, you've just been sheltered a lot of your life. Even though you've experienced emotions and hate, you don't really understand our world and how terrifyingly different our creativity is."

"No, I can do this!" The scrawny man protested.

I could feel a horrible lump develop in my throat, it would definitely be entertaining but I knew it would end in a mess. N pressed the play button, and just as I remembered you were thrown straight into the action in a terrifying beginning sequence. A dark and possessed atmosphere plagued our thoughts as the speakers blew out the eerie soundtrack and ghostly noises. It was only now at this moment I realized my own desensitization, N was already appearing to be hesitant as he glared wide eyed at the screen. He turned through the doorway and I saw his hands shake, he was definitely scared but continued to prove himself otherwise.

As usual this was the point where an automatic death scene would play, I cringed awaiting the poor man's screams of horror. However thankfully it was just a high pitched bark that escaped his mouth, he dropped the controller as he was mercilessly attacked by the crawling ghost. Ghetsis did not move a muscle, his plain expression still fixed on the creature murdering the player. That very reaction sent a cold shiver down my spine, clearly Ghetsis had a messed up past or he was clinically insane. At least the others were mildly disturbed (except for Vicki as she was distracted with her iPad) by the players death scene, they only made minor flinches and scowls but it was still a reasonable reaction.

"What is wrong with your world? I'm a criminal mastermind but never have I seen someone create this crap!" Giovanni scowled in disgust as the opening sequence played.

I let out a boom of laughter, "I tried to warn you!"

"I don't see anything frightening or disturbing about this" Ghetsis claimed in an unimpressed tone.

I nervously stared at him, "Let N continue playing, this literally is the least scariest part of the game to be honest."

"No, I think I'm done!" N shivered crossing his arms.

His adoptive father glared at him coldly, "What a disappointment you are..."

"Perhaps I may give it a spin, it doesn't seem like it could get much worse" Maxie declared picking up the controller.

I let out a sigh of relief that someone more mature was going to take the controller, I expected N to be afraid but Maxie was well collected and calm. He adjusted his glasses letting out a puff of air as he proceeded where Ghetsis' adopted son had left off. I had a gooey melting sensation as nostalgia passed by in mere hours of game play. Observing the villains get together and try to unravel each puzzle and even throw off the main bosses was rather interesting.

On the second boss of the game Maxie seemed to be having trouble with beating it, so Archie snatched the controller away from him to give it a whirl. Archie's aggressive way of playing appeared to be extremely affective against the boss and he continued once he had effortlessly defeated it. However not all his ideas were perfect, the man was lacking in an analytical mindset and he quickly came stuck at a frustrating puzzle. Cyrus being a man of logic leaped in on the action this time showing off his talents just as perfectly as Archie had.

Hours of game play passed and the horror setting that had everyone edge finally settled in allowing them to relax. It wasn't like it could have gone on forever though, Vicki by this time was extremely bored and sighed loudly every now and then. I pushed for them to reach a save point as they had been playing so long, and as most were fairly tired they agreed to this setting it down for now.

"Alright that was a great way to waste some time, what did you guys think? Silent Hill is one of my favorite game series!" I explained pressing the power off on the Xbox.

N cringed in fear, "There's more?"

"Oh yeah that was the fourth installment in the series, there's actually quite a few more" I elaborated in a joyful voice.

Giovanni rubbed his forehead, "Why does your world insist on tormenting people for enjoyment?"

"I suppose since your world is technically more friendly than ours you don't have the same creations and nightmarish imaginations we have" I tried to logically explain.

Cyrus tuned in, "I think such a different world is interesting, I believe one could use these nightmarish things to control fear in people."

"Oh trust me they already do here, the creepy things don't really exist but they still use these same terror tactics to control people in other countries" I replied nervously.

Colress saw this and changed the subject, "I believe that it is rather interesting being able to study such disturbing atmospheres. It could be educational to some extent who knows where you could take such creativity and magnificence!"

"Well it's mostly just imagination, I do it all the time in my journal and sketch book..." I responded casually.

Ghetsis cocked his head, "You have imagined such terrifying creatures as the ones displayed in that game?"

"Yes..."

"Really... Well then that is intriguing. May I- I mean we see these 'imaginings'?" He responded his voice sly like a snake.

"Already got them!" Vicki yelled running in with my black journal and sketchbook in tow.

I scowled at her in annoyance, "Vicki seriously!"

"What? Just let them see your drawings are really cool!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes at her as I snatched the two books from her. I sighed a deep breath as I laid my hand on the journal I hadn't opened in years, it held terrifying dreams, night terrors, childhood experiences I wished to forget. I plopped myself in between Archie and Ghetsis squeezing for room on the faded black leather couch. Glancing around all of their stares laid on the book, not even on my worried expression, all they cared for was what was inside.

"I don't think I can... Vicki you're the only one who saw this!" I hissed my voice shaking.

Vicki retorted loudly, "They've been living with you for a month, you shared almost all your secrets with them. Also not to mention the fact that if it weren't for Cyrus you would have flunked this semester. Loosen up, I'm pretty sure you can trust them."

"Yeah trust a bunch of criminal masterminds living under my roof probably plotting to rule the world and kill everyone... Fine..." I sighed knowing Vicki would show them anyway if I didn't.

The rooms purple and green walls seemed to close down on me and my anxiety pelted through the roof. I lifted the cover exposing the first page littered with messy handwriting from years ago. With it was a taped piece of lined paper folded up neatly, I unraveled its secrets as I carefully unfolded the sides. Inside were concept sketches of a creature that had plagued my dreams many years ago, it had a blurred face and resembled a shadow. I remembered the reminiscence of the figures just standing and glaring through me with pale eyes, I tried to scream but my mouth was sown shut, the figures multiplied and shrouded over me.

It was definitely the most harmless of things that I had remembered, as there were mutated wasps, humans with foreign limbs and sharp teeth, and much more. Then the last I had encountered, one of the worst that had joined me in many dreams of oddity. A shape shifter with a body made of black dripping vines, it had mechanical gears shifting in its back that always bled. The creature had the ability to grow its six limbs, and always had glowing fire for eyes. I remembered the worst part was it took form of what I had loved, people I knew, and then crushed my dreams forcing itself through me intertwining its barbed vines through my skin like a parasite.

I shivered as I closed the book, "That's enough."

"May I inquire why you seem so distraught by these images when you drew them?" Maxie asked in confusion.

I curled my lips holding back a shaky voice, "It's because I didn't intentionally make them. I had nightmares about them, when I was fairly young. Even before I played 'scary' video games, the only reason I took to them was because I sympathized with the fear. It makes me feel less alone."

"That makes a world of sense, most of everyone's ideas come from dreams. I dreamed of maximizing the power of Pokemon, however to have such nightmares you must have had an experience to trigger them. Am I correct?" Colress explained.

"It's complicated and I'm not telling you assholes more than you need to know!" I chuckled lightly punching Colress.

Colress smiled blocking my punches, "I understand, then we will end this conversation my apologies."

"Speaking of that, how far have you gotten on that thingy Cyrus?" Vicki squeaked into the moment.

He shot up immediately, "Follow me and I'll show you."

Excitedly Giovanni followed with haste attempting to act collected, but it was too apparent that he had yearned to go home. I couldn't exactly blame them, they were all probably rich with way more comfortable sleeping arrangements with many people who love them. I lagged behind not all the curious to know, instead as they all followed like ducklings I sprawled out on the couch to get comfortable. However relaxation always seemed to avoid me as a curious Ghetsis lagged behind as well giving me an awkward glance as if to ask if I was coming along.

His sudden curiosity in my nature started since the night we all drank with my brother almost a month ago. Ever since then he's been keeping close attention to me, rather like a hawk than in a comforting way. I was still scared of the tall man, warming up to him was probably the most difficult as well. Yet for some peculiar reason he wouldn't leave me alone, always asking questions, always invading my personal bubble. What worried me most though was the fact I knew he was absorbed with himself, everyone else knew that as well; so what was making him so inclined and curious about someone other than himself.

I stared back at him after a few minutes passed, "Do you need something?"

"I was curious to see if you were to check on the progress of Cyrus' contraption?" He questioned in a roaring voice.

The constant edge I had around him faded, "Nope, I'm good you go ahead."

"Don't you desire to see the group of us leave?" The man again began to interrogate me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think I'm so eager to see you all leave?"

"I'm certain you could answer that one yourself" Ghetsis replied sarcastically.

Closing my eyes I sighed, "What do you want with me Ghetsis? I just enjoy having you all around for the most part, I guess considering you as friends is wrong?"

Ghetsis' stare narrowed, "You don't want us to go do you?"

At that moment I turned away from him to ignore the constant condescending voice he always carried. I wasn't about to explain to him anything, and not for a moment would I allow him to get any information that they could use against me. Although it was already apparent that he had already saw through that, it wasn't all to difficult to predict that. As annoying as he was I felt relieved that one of them was curious, wondering what I wanted as well. The unsettling thing was that very question came from Ghetsis.

The man as stubborn as mule didn't take to my ignorance of his presence and instead did his usual get into my personal space routine. He effortlessly scooped me up with his arm carrying me over his shoulder. The ground seemed to be moving as I attempted to struggle out of the tight grip he had on me. This was no use as I was tiny and this man happened to be not only strong but at the unfair advantage of being much bigger.

Once the dizzying ride was over he plopped me down gently in the spare room where Cyrus had been working on his portal. From one end of the room Vicki stared at me laughing awfully loud at my dismay at being man handled. Lysandre shot Ghetsis an unpleasant glare as if to scold him on not handling the situation properly, the green haired male just shrugged slyly at him. Giovanni scowled at his ignorance as well but diverted his attention from us and back to Cyrus.

The wild blue haired male blandly explained his ideas and how he was making this all come together, it was short for the time being and had seemed to be barely built. He blabbed on further about things I did not have any idea what they were, Archie and Vicki shared my expression of confusion at this. When he was finally done droning on he finished with allowing us to know that the estimated finish date would be a year.

"A year! I can't wait a year!" Giovanni yelled in annoyance.

Cyrus glared through him, "Science takes time and unfortunately in these working conditions I cannot make the progress go any faster. Not to mention that not all the materials are present that I need so I will indeed have to frequent a scrap yard. I will make use with whatever I can find."

The scrappy Team Rocket leader sighed, "I suppose you're right, for now we'll bide our time."

"A whole year..." I mumbled in disbelief, "I thought you were much further along than that."

Cyrus replied blandly, "Well my apologies if that is a disappointment to you, but there is no other way."

"Britney doesn't seem to want us to leave as I have observed..." Ghetsis replied without my consent.

"I never said that!" I protested angrily.

Ghetsis turned his head at me, "You never said anything at all when I asked, and you did say you considered us as 'friends'."

I pouted like a child, "Okay fine, so I don't want you to go big deal. You're just the only real friends I had other than Vicki, and I guess I find you... Dare I say it... Cool."

"HAH! I knew it!" Archie screeched in victory.

Colress smiled widely, "I had a feeling, I didn't have any idea that the feeling was mutual to us all though. I figured I was one of the singular ones here you treated as friendly."

"HEY!" The rest of them screamed.

The blonde haired male replied quickly, "Oh dear, my apologies I didn't mean to offend you all. It's just out of all of you I've been the friendliest to both these females. That is asides from N's obvious attraction to Vicki."

"I've been friendly..." Archie grumbled.

Cyrus broke the chat with an annoyed yell, "I appreciate the interest in my magnificent invention, but now I need to do some work on it. So if you would please all either shut up or leave the premises!"

The group of us were handed a cold glare from the enraged man, without another word I grabbed the silver door knob and pushed myself out. The rest of the men followed me down to my room, the familiar scent of pug and rabbit stench attacked my nose. Slinging myself into my bed I let out a relieved sigh, at least Ghetsis did the annoying thing of getting that off my chest for me. I closed my eyes in a heavy and drowsy feeling, it soon then drifted me off to sleep.

******  
>END CHAPTER<p> 


	7. Square One

My body was strained and cold, the obsolete floating feeling coiled me in outer space. I opened my eyes to be accompanied by the desolate universe caressing me in its cool and dark atmosphere. A wave of color enveloped me in its bands, keeping me warm and collected. However it snagged me and quickly dragged me down as quick as it could, I was plummeting to the Earths surface. Like a snake snatching its prey I landed onto the ground in a desert devoid of any life.

It was a mutated battlefield and there were dead bodies littered amongst the dry soil. Unable to see clearly I shouted to a figure in the distance, sand washed across the field and the shadow was followed by an army of what seemed of thousands. I ran towards them cowering in the sands blowing storm that damaged my skin. I opened my eyes once more to finally recognize the shadowy figure, my heart and feet stopped in my tracks.

"Ghetsis?" My voice was quivering in fear as his eyes shot through me.

He smiled slyly at me, "Hello my queen."

******  
>"AH!" I screamed thrashing awake.<p>

Collecting my thoughts I realized it was only a nightmare, I could still smell the rotten bodies. Tears were already flooding out of my eyes as I tried to create some reasoning as to why it felt so real. The cold realization of knowing that these men could certainly turn this world into a desolate land of death shot through me. However I knew that I could just be terrified from my dream, so I quickly rushed myself to the bathroom to clean my face.

As I slammed the pale door closed I slapped the light on, it attacked my eyes mercilessly. I was greeted with the reflection of my flushed face and boiling red nose. Quickly I twisted the handle for the taps and splashed my face with cold water. It was a freezing splash but awoken me from my fears and allowed me to finally breath peacefully. Taking a few heavy breaths my heart leaped to the roof as a loud knock was placed upon the door.

"What!" I hissed with a shaky voice.

Ghetsis' familiar voice called, "Are you alright?"

It certainly was not the voice I had wished to hear from, my heart beat fast in my chest almost destroying the rib cage. I ignored his voice and closed my eyes as hard as I could, telling myself over and over in my head to calm down. Yet he continued to attempt to knock over and over, there was no avoiding it. My pure hatred an fear though prevented me from saying more, I was speechless in my own confined mind.

"If you don't answer I'm coming in" He roared unpleasantly.

I cried out loudly, "Stay where you are, I don't need help just go to bed!"

"I'm coming in" The man replied ignoring my commands.

I thought inside my head why they couldn't just listen, perhaps that's what made them who they were but it was sure irritating. It also didn't help that I was terrified and frozen from my own illogical phobias. The door opened and creaked slightly as he strutted in as his tall self. He didn't even have to try and he already scared the living crap out of me. I huddled myself in the corner sitting curled with my stare locked on him, watching to make sure he didn't get too close.

He knelled down to be at my eye level, "You're obviously not alright and you're causing your friend to freak out."

"Just leave me alone you're the last person I need to see!" I screamed at him cowering.

Ghetsis gritted his teeth and snatched my wrists, "You're acting hysterical, calm down!"

"Within good reason!" I squealed flailing frightened.

A flare of anger was in his stare but he remained calm, "Pull yourself together, before you wake up your family. Before you completely lose it!"

"I..." I squealed in terror avoiding his gaze; I forced a gulp down and nodded.

The large male let go of me, "Good, now why are you so hysterical?"

"Why do you care?" I hissed.

"I don't I'm the only one with the nerve to ask. Now stop being a fussy child and tell me!" The man claimed as if to be fact.

I breathed quickly with small wheezes, "You... You terrify me."

"That's reasonable but seriously, what exactly am I going to do. Throwing away my only chance of getting back to Unova would be ludicrous" Ghetsis sighed trying to rationalize things.

Colress slammed the door open as it made a loud boom, both of us darted our eyes to focus on him. The tall and intelligent male seemed rather displeased and he shot Ghetsis the most menacing glare he could muster. It was apparent that the entire room must have been awake by now. His blonde hair was ruffled from his own distress, and his golden eyes were sharp with anger.

"What are you doing?" He screamed unlike his own nature.

Ghetsis' eyes widened at the pure surprise of his rage, "I am attempting to calm the fussy woman."

"Well you're doing a horrible job! She's obviously terrified what do you think you're doing? You know nothing about socialization why can't you just leave that to the more intelligent ones here!" Colress ranted unpleasantly.

The green haired male rolled his eyes, "I don't see you attempting to fix the situation!"

"I could do a thousand times better than your imbecilic actions, I've always couldn't stand you! Just leave before you cause her a heart attack!" He hissed in response to Ghetsis' condescending nature.

Before I could attempt to speak Cyrus had rushed in as well, his features were exhausted. The man stood awkwardly for a few moments in silence, his obvious discontent displayed on his face. He shook his head lightly, and crossed his arms over his chest in a quiet rage.

"Would the two of you keep quiet, Vicki is frightened for Britney and the yelling is making it worse" Cyrus whispered furiously, "We have both N and Maxie attempting to keep the situation calm out there, and Archie is beginning to get restless so seriously shut up!"

Colress sighed deeply, "My apologies, I should have kept a level head."

"Yes, you should have" Ghetis mocked him.

"Would you quit it for one second!" The blonde haired male hissed quietly.

Ghetsis ignored him, "Britney, are you okay? Do you want my help?"

"Oh right, yeah just lie to her face. Tell her that we didn't want to help, Britney don't listen to this malicious prick. All he cares about is himself!" Colress cut into his voice with rage.

My mind wandered as they continued to argue, I didn't want to be here I wanted to disappear. Thoughts swelled in my head as I coiled myself into ball to avoid their faces. Ghetsis was a liar and creep, Colress was there attacking him, but the idea of him lying about the others sent shivers down my spine. Why in the world would he lie about others wanting to help me, why would he take it up to himself to talk to me? Unless he had another idea in mind, unless he was attempting to get inside my head. Unfortunately for him he did not have the social skills to dare and try, and I wouldn't let him.

I finally was breathing slower, my rational senses were kicking back in and I uncurled myself to face them once more. They continued to argue amongst themselves, yelling about their own tactics of consoling. However none of them were at all talented in this area so they were wasting their breath. I tuned back into their words trying to focus on what they had been conversing about.

"Well then go ahead and hug her!" Colress spoke in an irritated tone.

My eyes widened, "Whoa wait what! No, no, no! I'm perfectly fine now!"

"Oh that's too bad, seems like Ghetsis escaped actual human contact" Colress replied mockingly at him.

The green haired male growled, "You insolent little asshole! I am not a robot I can certainly handle human contact!"

Ghetsis being the stubborn and overly egotistical man he was almost directly grabbed a hold of me. He set me in an awkward embrace, as if to prove a point to the scientific one besides him. I patted him lightly on the back as my face went red with embarrassment and anger. Letting go he scowled at Colress as the blonde haired male displayed a sly grin across his face. When Ghetsis left the bathroom I shot Colress an enraged glare.

"What?" He replied acting innocent.

I narrowed my stare, "You know what!"

He attempted to hide an obvious smile, "You have to admit it's rather curious that he cares for you. I thought I'd give it a little nudge."

"Don't you dare! I cannot wait until you all finally go back home and leave me in peace! You know that man terrifies me why would you do that?" I scowled in annoyance.

Colress shrugged in a smug way, "Okay, okay, I apologize. It is hilarious though, and it helped you forget about whatever frightened you. I am correct aren't I?"

I put my hand on my face as I walked away, "Oh I will get you back for this I will! Also thank you Cyrus for keeping your cool and not messing with my life as well."

"You're welcome Britney, go get some sleep I might need a little help on my machine in the morning" He responded plainly.

I stepped outside back into the darkness of the night, I could slightly make out Vicki in an upset manner along with N and Maxie besides her. I let out a deepened sigh to signal I was alright and gave her a comforting and friendly hug. Once all the commotion had settled down, I flung myself back into my bed. I was inside at to corner curled away from both Vicki and Archie. My head spun as I shut my eyes, all I could see was a spinning circle of stars once more.

******

I shot awake almost what seemed like no time at all. My body was drenched in cold sweat and I felt as frozen as ice, I had the same nightmare. What had I done to deserve such torture in my slumber? Unable to come up with a real answer I flicked the light on my screen on, it was twelve in the daytime. I had slept in but that had also meant my parents had not been home. Keeping such a huge secret degraded at my own sanity sometimes.

As per usual Lysandre was in the bathroom probably doing his five hour routine which I had seen no reason why he had to do that every morning. Vicki and the rest of the crew had been awake they coiled around the television once more completely absorbed into the programs as the crunched away at sugary cereal. I could recall all except Cyrus, he must have been using his time in the spare room again. He was certainly quite determined, one thing any real person could envy.

I was reminded that I should have been eating but my own stomach betrayed me, I had no appetite after such a restless night. However this didn't mean that I couldn't get up, I quickly shot myself to my feet and brushed out the tangles in my hair. Out of the corner of my eye as I was brushing I noticed Archie rummaging through my personal items. It took a few seconds to register but he had pulled out my collection of Pokemon cards that were neatly put into well decorated sleeves.

"Archie, be careful with that you klutz!" I declared playfully.

He turned his head to meet me his eyes wide, "What is this?"

"Those are Pokemon Cards, it's a game you can play similar to the Pokemon battling but less real I guess" I explained to him the best I could.

Archie's big blue eyes lit up, "Can you teach me?"

"Of course! Come here I'll help you build a deck" I called to him with a smile.

Walking over he asked, "What's a deck?"

I chuckled at him as he plopped himself down next to me, "I guess I have a lot to teach you!"

Archie was an awfully childish and bombastic male, he was enthusiastic to play a game even slightly related to Pokemon. Every little detail I explained to him he shown extreme interest in as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. It wasn't long until he finally could play fluently like a real pro. It made me feel a little jealous from his talent, but I guess being with real life Pokemon that would come as a given. Once the male screeched loudly in a winning way it attracted Maxie, Vicki, and Colress over to what the commotion might be.

Vicki laughed as she realized I had been teaching them more about the Pokemon card games. So as that may have seemed Colress became quickly intrigued and Maxie as well had wanted to compete against his enemy Archie. Again I began explaining the basics to the other two with the help of Archie who had now fluently understood how to play. The others were even quicker at learning and soon they were playing against each other and calling each other names.

I observed a battle between Archie and Maxie, the two acted as if it were a real challenge. As long as it kept them happy it didn't really cause me to fuss too much. Maxie was enjoying the use of ground and fire, while Archie used water and dark as his deck. The two came extremely close after many games but inevitably tied. They refused to accept this at first but eventually resided with an agreement.

"Okay, okay, this time me and my main girl Britney will play together. So we can beat ye'!" Archie claimed pulling me into their petty squabble.

Maxie rolled his eyes, "Fine, however I claim Vicki as my partner. We will crush you!"

"Whoa, I didn't agree to any team making!" Vicki protested.

I glanced at her pushing her, "Just let them have what they want, come on let's battle."

It began our decks forged well as we were pitted against each other. Vicki sported a deck of Psychic and Dark, while I used an infamous strategy of the same typing with Team Plasma cards. I enjoyed the Team Plasma cards because of their dirty tricks, ways of killing the alternate player within a few turns I found fun. Within not even a few turns Archie and I had defeated our opponents.

"Britney that wasn't fair you used the Team Plasma deck on us!" Vicki complained.

I chuckled lightly, "Hey it's not my fault Team Plasma rules!"

Ghetsis and Colress diverted their attention from the television to us. It was then I realized what I said and placed my hand directly to my forehead, I should have made it clear I was talking about the cards. Vicki from my obvious mistake burst into laughter and mocked my idiotic blurting of things. The two Team Plasma members joined us by the bed as if suddenly interested. However N on the other hand wanted no part and continued to play fetch with my pug.

I blushed intensely out of embarrassment, "I'm sorry I was talking about the cards, oh my god."

"No we heard you loud and clear, from what I could understand Team Plasma rules right?" Ghetsis laughed for what seemed like the first time.

Colress joined in on the teasing and poked my side, "Yes I concur that is exactly what you said!"

Vicki rolled onto her side chuckling, "You got yourself in this mess Britney!"

"Oh shut up! Do you want to play again?" I replied.

Archie smiled lightly, "I'm alright, that was good fun though. Heh, yer' a fierce partner I like that!"

The pirate ruffled my hair in a playful way as he got up and walked off. Maxie followed grumbling under his breath as he cleaned up after us, the poor man probably couldn't stand him. Meanwhile amongst this I observed Ghetsis' eyes locked onto Archie in a menacing way. The utter sense of his anger made me want to hide. However I wasn't sure what he was all that enraged about. He quickly took his eyes off him as he noticed my staring.

Ghetsis observed the deck I had face down, "So may we see this 'deck' of yours?"

"Sure, I guess it can't really do any harm. Just be careful" I replied handing him the cards in a shiny blue sleeve.

He took them gently as he possibly could, shuffling through many of the cards I had for play. It was apparent he wasn't really sure what any of them did. Colress had learned the game with us and studied the abilities and attacks and nodded as if to be pleased with how well these cards had worked. However a disturbing grin had leaked itself onto Ghetsis' expression as he stared thoroughly at one card.

"Ghetsis huh?" He laughed eerily.

I cowered a little, "Heh yeah, there's Colress in there too. I also have the Shadow Triad, Frozen City, and of course it wouldn't be a complete deck without Hydreigon."

Colress studied his own card, "I am so much cooler than you Ghetsis."

"Shut up! Don't talk to lord Ghetsis in that matter of tone!" He roared at the blonde male.

I chuckled slightly, "I'll leave you guys alone, I need to go see if Cyrus needs me. Giovanni seems to be happy resting on the couch maybe you should go bother him."

"Wait before you leave, I believe these belong to you" Ghetsis raised his voice handing me the deck.

I avoided his gaze, "Thanks"

Without wasting another moment I raced upstairs to greet Cyrus in his little work area. I pushed through the door carefully but it still managed to make a loud squeak. He turned his attention to me with a horribly worried glare. At that moment my heart had dropped into my stomach.

He swallowed inwards, "Someone tampered with the equipment. I don't know if it will be fixable..."

******

END CHAPTER

**AUTHORS NOTES: Yes dat suspense, who tampered with equipment? Was it one of the girls, was it one of the leaders? Well looks like you'll have to wait! Hah sorry, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you later and once again I enjoyed all the reviews and comments so far it helps keep me motivated. Have a good night.**


	8. Mysteries and Pizza

**AUTHORS NOTES: Yay moar chapters! Tomorrow is the release of the Primal Clash Pokemon Card expansion set I am so excited! Sorry about the random nerdiness but in celebration here's a little chapter to further the story. I hope you do indeed enjoy it!**

"Who did it? I-it doesn't make any sense!" I asked in disbelief.

Cyrus shook his head mournfully, "I have no idea, I'm not a detective."

"Come with me we're getting to the bottom of this" I claimed as I stomped out of the room.

Crashing down the creaky stairs it wasn't a surprise when I saw them all glaring as I entered my room. With all eyes fixed on me I observed their reactions to try and figure who had done it. However to my dismay I was only shot glances of confusion and disruption, the only way we would find out is by confession. Not knowing what to do I stared back at Cyrus for approval, his eyes as dead as always showed no emotion. Without either of us speaking we were left with a lengthy silence that began to feel chilling.

Cyrus took it upon himself to speak, "We have a major issue, someone has tampered with my machine. I've been trying to salvage anything I could, but it seems that I cannot."

Giovanni leaped from where he had been sleeping, "What!"

"I don't understand, why would anyone do that?" Vicki asked in shock.

Giovanni immediately jumped down her throat, "Likely story, who else would have done it but you or Britney?"

"What that's ridiculous!" Vicki screamed.

N piped in, "Vicki wouldn't do such a stupid thing, keep to yourself!"

Giovanni gritted his teeth, "Do you want to put your money where your mouth is you little shit!"

Before things could get worse Cyrus interrupted, "The kind of damage done to the machine was that of a planned attack. It had to be someone with knowledge with electronics. Do you have that kind of knowledge Vicki?"

"Nope!" She declared shrugging her shoulders.

"What about you Britney?" Cyrus interrogated with a cold glare.

I felt my stomach sink as all eyes were on me, "I'm good with computers in the knowledge of certain things, but definitely not anything to do with software. Honestly do I look like a scientist?"

"See Giovanni, things can be ruled out with a level head" Cyrus claimed calmly, "So then who's next? I believe the most likely candidates would be Colress, and Lysandre."

Lysandre's gaze darkened, "You have a lot of nerve to accuse me of that!"

"I agree, I am a scientist but why would I inhibit all of you from getting home?" Colress replied with a shocked expression.

The air went silent once again, the mood became tense making everyone feel stressed. I began to boil ideas in my mind, making the gears of thought grind at full capacity. It wouldn't make any sense for Giovanni to have done anything, he obviously wanted to get home; we could also rule out Vicki, Archie, and I as were were not technical in any way whatsoever. However even though Colress was intelligent he wasn't of that demeanor, he was more consumed with his own activities. I gave a moment of thought at Cyrus, but what man would sabotage his own work that he was so proud of?

Collecting myself again I began to think harder, that would leave Maxie, N, and Ghetsis. Even though I ruled out the others, I couldn't see N having any intelligence in the technical area either. With only two candidates I wasn't completely certain, I wasn't sure about Ghetsis' ability in technology but Maxie didn't seem to have a logical reason to do this. All my options were exhausted, it could be any one of them. The only way to get the true culprit was to catch them again or have them confess.

I sighed deeply, "Cyrus I thought about it, I don't think anyone is going to confess to the crime. We're going to have to just bide our time until the answer pops up. Until then is there any other thing we can do?"

"Unfortunately unless I can find a place to get more parts to replicate my design. Do you have a store that sells these perhaps?" Cyrus questioned.

Vicki piped up in excitement, "Oh, there's a hardware store. There's also plenty of electronic stores!"

"I see, however these things might come as costly I'll have to find some of your currency somehow" The tired slate haired male sighed.

My best friend retorted, "You're all going to have to get jobs, we've done enough for you."

"Not a problem, I suppose you have some sort of policy to make sure there are no illegal workers? I'll have the documents by tomorrow" Giovanni stated as if he automatically knew.

I cocked my head at him, "How did you know that exactly? How are you planning to get fake documents by tomorrow?"

He glared back at me deeply, "How do you think I got so rich? It'll take me one day to find someone, I'm good like that."

"Okay, if you really think so! I doubt you're that good!" Vicki laughed at him.

Giovanni raised to his feet, "What are you willing to bet?"

She stared back at him, "Nothing, just make sure to keep your word!"

"I'm not doing this for any of you, I'm doing it for me. I want to get back to my mansion, and my Persian" He explained with a sigh.

With that the man stormed out of the house with a loud boom that echoed down the halls. It was obvious by now that it couldn't have been Giovanni, if he was really willing to go through all the trouble of risking arrest. I took a few minutes to both awe and envy the mans street smart ways of life. He always managed to flip the tables on a bad situation, regardless of how obscene the task seemed.

Stress in my entire body I plopped myself next to Vicki who had been hanging off the couch playing Pokemon on her 3DS. Maxie was positioned on the opposite side of her observing her battle, his face in discontent as she beat his Pokemon almost every time. She seemed a little smug to his dismay, however it was hilarious seeing how frustrated and childish he became. My eyes happened to wander to Cyrus who was still standing at the staircase glaring at me with dead eyes.

Attempting to ignore the man I stared back to Vicki playing her games. She seemed so completely zoned in, battling through all sorts of enemies. It was odd that she was actually taking time to finish these games now, perhaps the men around here have influenced her to pick up the games again. More often than not it would be I who played Pokemon constantly, but lately the tables have turned as I preoccupied myself with other things such as keeping eight men a secret.

I scratched my eyes in annoyance, "I guess I'll have to order pizza for dinner, you guys practically cleaned out the fridge."

"I want cheese!" My best friend yelped at the thought of pizza.

I nodded as usual, "Yes I know, do you guys have any preferences?"

"What's pizza?" N replied cocking his head.

"You've never had pizza, well crap. I guess I'll just order pepperoni and vegetarian along with the cheese then. If I were you I would eat the vegetarian N" I replied with my head in my hand.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

Vicki tapped him on the back, "You don't want to know, we know you love animals."

"Oh... Okay..."

Vicki and I shared a worried glance, this man was certainly too innocent for any real world. I dug into my pocket quickly revealing my phone, as soon as I was about to dial once again I saw Cyrus glaring at me. I held the phone in half motion as he let out a deep cough while signalling me from the distance. Narrowing my eyes at the awkwardly deathly looking male I lowered the phone to my hips.

I whispered to Vicki, "Hey can you take the phone and order, Cyrus wants to talk to me. It might be important."

She narrowed her gaze taking the phone from me, "Okay but I don't trust him. If you need me shout Senpai."

"What? Why should I shout Senpai?" I asked with an odd expression.

"It would be funny, and I know you won't be talking to anyone else" She chuckled in response.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, I probably won't need to anyway. I'll be back soon!"

I took off to greet him at the door of the staircase, he leaned on the side of the purple wall. His darkened eyes glared down on me as I stared at him above. Nodding his head he slowly crept up the staircase as I followed. It was beginning to get dark out as the hallways bared dark shadows from the suns disappearance. He went into the spare room once more securely closing the door behind us.

I raised an eyebrow at his awareness of his surroundings, it was as if he had a bad kept secret. Once Cyrus appeared to be sure that nobody had followed them he returned a blank stare to me. Without talking he dug up a few parts he had found scattered amongst the junk around the spare room. The lanky man threw them down in front of me and then dropped to the ground at my eye level.

"I don't trust the rest of them, we're going to build a decoy and see if someone tries to mess it up again" Cyrus explained as he organized a few fancy bits and pieces.

I gave him a skeptical glare, "How do you know they'll actually fall for a decoy?"

"Simple, we wait until Giovanni and the others make some money and buy some parts. I will work on the real one in the garage while the decoy will be built here" He explained plainly, "You're the only one I trust right now, as much as it pains me to say. I know your true nature by spending so much time with you. The others I cannot be sure, can you please agree to help me?"

"I don't get it, in the beginning you hated me, wanted me to leave you alone. Now you want my help?" I interrogated him with pure disbelief.

He sighed out of annoyance, "Is it really that difficult to believe? You owe me a favor for helping you pass your school, now I'm asking just this one miniscule thing."

"I guess you're right, it's not like I'm in a position to deny you. I'll help when the time comes, for now just relax" I sighed.

He cracked a false smile, "I'll try, I'll be down in a minute I just have to do something. Just go and do whatever it is you females do."

The remark he left annoyed me to no end, I couldn't tell if he was an asshole or just terribly socially awkward. Not wanting to waste another second in the same room as him I simply trotted back downstairs. However I was unable to finish my cycle as my mother had burst through the door along with my dad. They both were easy to recognize as the made an astounding amount of noise every time they entered the house.

In respect of having 'one' friend over they only gave me a toothy smile then left off to go watch television upstairs. It was only now I actually was happy for having lazy parents, it made it all the while easier to hide a bunch of people. With a warmed heart I continued my way to my room, I really did love my family.

The first thing I was greeted with was Ghetsis as soon as I opened the door. His towering figure scared the living daylights out of me, I immediately leaped backwards. Mid jump I let out a tiny squeak, when I realized all was alright I felt shame fall upon me. My face grew hot from embarrassment and I attempted to sneak around him but of course he wouldn't let me. The expression he gave me was one of amusement, I believe he may actually enjoy my misery.

"You scared the shit out of me Ghetsis! What do you want?" I huffed anxiously.

The tall male chuckled darkly, "I was curious as to what was taking you so long alone with Cyrus. What exactly was it you were talking about?"

"Oh you would love to know wouldn't you!" I declared sarcastically.

Lysandre called to me from the couch, "Actually I'm a bit curious myself as to what he had to say that he couldn't to us."

"None of your business, can I please get into my room?" I squeaked in frustration.

Ghetsis cornered me against the wall, "Tell us and we will."

"Stop being creepy Ghetsis!" Vicki yelled as she proceeded to play games.

Colress chimed in, "Yeah, you'll never get a life with that attitude."

Vicki shared a high five with Colress as the laughed loudly at his ways of conversing with others. The pale green haired male narrowed his eyes in their direction while allowing me to have some personal space. Almost as if complying like a guilty puppy he backed away allowing me to get around him to the couch where Vicki had been sitting. Although he followed closely as if to be some sort of stalker or guard dog, probably both.

Ghetsis grumbled, "It takes everything in me to not murder you all right now."

At his remark we all gave a half nervous laugh as we knew it was true and probably shouldn't push our luck. Not wanting to test the man more than he already had been I leaned on the corner of the black leather couch, attempting to keep as huddled away from the others as possible. However despite my efforts everyone seemed to crowd close to Vicki and I, as if we were some sort of new Pokemon. N as always was closest to Vicki like a puppy next to its owner, and I seemed to be stalked by Ghetsis sometimes. At least with Vicki the feelings were mutual, I had the utmost annoyance at Ghetsis at this point.

At least by now I have been getting accustom to his company, it was no longer as terrifying as it once was when he first began hanging around. However I much rather be in the company of Archie who had actually made me feel like a person and not a test subject. I felt these same feelings toward Colress for the most part, but he still made me feel like I was a science project of some sorts. Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts any longer I cuddled myself into a ball of blankets and began to take a human burrito nap.

******

I startled awake to what had felt like only minutes, Vicki had been poking me in the face as she hovered over me. My eyes dragged in a groggy way as I slapped her hand away in a sluggish way. However she was relentless still poking me sharp in the side of my round cheek. Unable to bare the pure annoyance I leaned from my lying position towards her.

"What is it?" I moaned in annoyance.

She gave me a plain glare, "The pizza is here, are you gunna just let him sit there outside?"

"Oh shit no, I forgot!" I yelped leaping to my feet.

The two of us ran towards the front door excitedly, pizza was always one thing everyone could agree on. The stairs creaked loudly as we stomped away towards the main floor of the house. I slipped on the hardwood tumbling forward and backward until I gained balance once again. Vicki was the first at the door and mocked my slipping in a slight way, she slammed it open greeting the delivery guy. We both paid him a fair tip along with the regular charges and galloped back downstairs.

Licking my lips I placed the boxes on the plain black coffee table I had rested against the side wall of my room. Vicki slammed my closet door open grabbing the various pop cans I saved for such situations. With our little setup of plastic cups and plates I collected a bit of pizza fro myself and Vicki.

"Alright guys, help yourselves most amazing food in the world!" I declared with a piece of vegetarian on my plastic plate.

Vicki rolled her eyes, "It's not the most amazing, but it is pretty good."

"Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration a little bit, just eat!" I explained pushing everyone to eat.

The crew was at first hesitant giving us odd and reluctant glares, but as always Colress was the first to dive into the new taking a slice of each. Following this Archie happily grabbed a piece of each. Soon Maxie had taken the same as the other two, while N and Lysandre took only slices of vegetarian as suggested. Ghetsis and Cyrus had been the last to join in, both of them taking pepperoni. I almost have expected Giovanni to be here as well, but then I was reminded he was still gone.

I gave a few thoughts of worry to the male being out at this later hour, but I was quickly reminded about how strong he was. It would be without a doubt he could handle himself against any foe that tried to attack him, considering he is partially imaginary. I found myself thinking too much as I ate my delicious pizza, I must have looked deep in thought as Vicki gave me an awkward side glare.

"The pizza is that good huh?" She chuckled at me and my absent mindedness.

I rolled my blue eyes, "Yes, it's just so amazing."

"Wow this is really good!" N declared as the rest nodded their agreement.

"I told you, pizza is great!" I replied with a smile.

We proceeded to chow down on our delectable meal, a peaceful silence had washed over everyone as they ate. Maxie after finishing his meal quickly gathered himself to the bathroom to wash up as he did after most meals. His arch nemesis Archie watched him rolling his deep blue eyes in a sarcastic way, it was crazy how glaringly different they were from one another. I let out a giggle from watching their miniscule condescending actions they always presented at each other. At least by now everyone was starting to tolerate each other, I cringed at the memory of when we had all first met. Everyone was constantly howling over each other always trying to get a word in, now we could actually have conversation.

My reminiscing however was cut to a halt as I heard a crackling screech from my bathroom. The door was whipped open by Maxie in a most terrified state and all of us directed our full attention to him. A full grown man so hysterical and for what reason? The mere thought of what terrible thing had scared him made me shiver. I hoped with all my might that he was just simply excited, but I knew that was glaringly wrong.

"I must account your attention there is a disgusting furry beast in your bathroom!" The red head hissed.

Vicki blurted exactly what I was thinking, "What? How could there be a furry beast..."

"Just please somebody tell me what it is!" He screeched in pure hysteria.

Knowing I would have to be the one to go first I hung my head and reluctantly walked into the washroom. Behind me was a gathering of men who were all curious as to what this so composed male was afraid of. I glanced around lightly and saw the 'terrifying' creature he had spoke of sprawled in the middle of the mirror. It was a cute little jumping spider with a brown fuzzy abdomen, the little guy raced around frantically on the mirror. The poor creature has probably took refuge in here because it was so cold outside.

I giggled lightly, "Is this the furry beast you were talking about?"

"Yes, it's disgusting! Is it venomous? Can it light me on fire?" Maxie questioned losing his composure.

Cupping my hand around the spider I sighed, "It's just a little jumping spider, similar to Joltik and Galvantula in your world but smaller! No it won't hurt you."

"It certainly doesn't look ANYTHING like a Joltik! It looks like a monster from another universe!" He protested anxiously.

With the little spider in hand I spoke, "Well this is an alternate reality, this little guy won't do anyone any harm he'll probably just crawl back into the wall."

Ghetsis stared as the thing scrambling in my hand, "It's rather interesting how you just hold that thing without fear or dismay, but when I just as much as talk to you, you become terrified."

"Hey well maybe that's a trend you put on people?" Colress replied sarcastically.

"Once this is over you're fired" Ghetsis hissed at him.

Colress laughed, "Okay, whatever you say! You need me."

"Wow, can I hold it?" Archie asked his eyes lit up.

I sighed letting the spider crawl away, "You better not, I'm gunna let him stay here he'll die out in the cold."

"That's very compassionate of you, as this is your domain and all" Lysandre claimed watching the arachnid crawl into the wall.

I walked away from the bathroom, "Thanks, I guess you're not all so evil after all huh?"

"Oh don't count on it little lady!" Ghetsis protested.

"Heh, okay Mr. Clingy" I teased at him.

Lysandre and Ghetsis exchanged glances of disgust at each other once I peered back at them. I couldn't tell what the reasoning for that was but I just ignored whatever tension they had searing between them. Settling ourselves once more I rested against the couch slowly slipping away back into slumber.

******  
>END CHAPTER <p>


	9. Dreams

A vast desert spawned in front of me. In the distance I could see a gap in the side of the strangely jagged sand dunes. Not thinking upon it I walked towards it, my feet slightly sunken into the dirty sand. I could feel my dry mouth gaping for some sort of water, anything to quench my thirst.

Reaching the foot of the gap that towered above me I glared above at the dark hole. It was huge in comparison to me, I could not even reach for the top of it. The cave like gap also must have been very deep, the darkness within the chambers was pitch black. I extended my hand into the shadows almost expecting to be hurt, but nothing had happened just the regular overcast onto my palm. I stepped back with my heels sinking into the shifting sands, it almost felt lonely and barren.

Before I could confirm my own safety a howling pierced my ears from nearby, something was emerging from the the black abyss in the hole. A sickly dog came out, shackles around its paws as it trudged unpleasantly. I ran over to try and help the poor animal, but it simply ignored me. Its skin had horn like growths along with jagged spines. I wasn't too sure what to think as it continued to walk into the sands, but again I was startled to see many more following like a product spitting from a conveyor belt. I gasped turning away from the hole as I watched them push themselves to their own demise.

When I peered back to the hole it had disappeared, a giant factory standing in its place. I back peddled with a seed of fear stirring me unpleasantly. Suddenly all around me sprouted huge gates and chains closing me in, instinctively I ran towards any direction I could get away. However I was too late and was already enclosed in a darkened prison, the sky turned polluted and black fading my vision away. My sight failing me I frantically attempted to look around for any light, anything that could reassure me that I would be okay.

In the distance I could see a faint light, above on a balcony attached to this factory. A thundering laugh bellowed and I recognized the voice, Giovanni's blood curling laugh. Next to him arisen a shadow of Ghetsis, his red eyes glowing and piercing through my soul.

******

I awoke in a sudden panic, my body had been tensed as a cold sweat ran over me. It was another one of those odd dreams, why had they been a recurring thing? I slammed my head back against the pillow releasing a relieved sigh. Giovanni took a few days to get his job done, and I don't have any idea how he did it. He had only been back for a little while, perhaps it was all the business involving him that conspired that nightmare. However the last one featured Ghetsis, why was he there?

I pushed away my thoughts about the dream and snatched my phone up to check the time. The bright screen hurt my eyes, it had been early morning at seven. It had just been about the time to wake up, so I decided it would be best to get up and walk around. I peered to the sides of me and observed Vicki and Archie sleeping peacefully within the day. Not wanting to bother either of them I awkwardly flopped off of the bed. It made a loud thud as my body hit the floor, so much for being discreet.

Giovanni shot awake at the noise and I sighed in discomfort. Knowing the way he is, disturbing him in a sleep he's probably really angry now. At least however the rest of them were very tired, Vicki grumbled slightly but ignored my clumsy fall. Regaining myself I got onto my feet and stretched out my arms to loosen up my aching muscles. Giovanni however didn't seem to impressed with my display as he stared at me in a grumpy way.

"Sorry Gio, I was trying not to wake anyone up but I fell... I'm sorry..." I whispered to him not returning his stare.

He bellowed in his regular voice, "You failed the one thing you attempted to accomplish, good job..."

I rolled my eyes, "Please whisper I'm trying to keep quiet so I don't wake anyone else up."

"If I'm awake, no one else gets to enjoy sleep either" He replied in a sarcastically loud tone.

Vicki moaned angrily, "Shut up before I beat the both of you."

"Well now I'm awake too!" Archie screamed like an idiot.

"Oh my god, see what you did?" I replied while watching Vicki beat Archie with a pillow.

Turning my head to him he smirked, "Just the way it should be."

"Help! I'm gettin' Pillow abuse!" Archie laughed in pain.

Not wanting to instigate anything more (especially with Vicki), I walked over too Cyrus who had been creepily observing us the entire time. His grayish hair seemed flattened by what I assumed to be sleeping, but he seemed too exhausted to have been asleep. With bags heavy under his eyes he got to his feet, probably so he could assert some dominance with me being so short. I had to fix my eyes to greet his which were much higher than my level. Nodding he walked off once again to be alone, what he was doing I wouldn't know as we hadn't gotten any good parts yet.

I ignored my temptations to follow him and instead sat down back onto the soft bed where Vicki had continued to pillow fight Archie. Watching them both had been pretty hilarious, he seemed to think it was too. However I knew better than to mess with Vicki and her sleep, anime, or anything that she was invested in. This might go on for awhile, she's like a sister to me so I decided I wasn't going to help the pirate this time.

"Get him Vicki!" I giggled instigating the situation.

The pirate pleaded in agony, "What, I thought you were on my side?"

"Not all the time, this is really great. It's okay though we're still friends" I explained covering a chuckle.

Maxie laughed as well, "Finally someone gives the imbecile a proper lesson, I applaud you."

"Is anyone actually going to help me? I'm not going to fight a girl!" Archie screeched once more.

Vicki laughed, "Okay I'm done, don't yell in my ear next time!"

The party now all fully awake and settled down began to go about their regular business. As usual Lysandre had to go do his five hour hair routine, meanwhile Giovanni had settled some applications for the others to fill out for jobs. I dare not give them an application to my job, Vicki and I would never get peace.

From across the room however I was disturbed by a bright and giddy Colress, he seemed as if he was walking on air. Making things even 'better' he flopped down next to me with a skip in his step. He nudged me in the side with the widest grin I have ever seen, it made me horribly uncomfortable as it was slightly unnerving.

I glared at him wide eyed, "Are you okay?"

"I am perfect! I have gather a great amount of scientific information, I heard we can actually go out into nature and study the living specimens there!" He replied in a cheery tone.

I cocked my head at him, "You mean camping?"

"I guess whatever you call it, I would most certainly love to see the capability of such amazing creatures! I have watched programs on cheetahs, gorillas, sharks, and so many more powerful entities! You must, must, must take me to observe them!" Colress explained waving his arms like a lunatic.

I frowned and glared into his eyes, "I don't think you realize the weakness people get in THIS world. People are pretty resilient in Pokemon, taking hits like nothing. One smack from a cheetah or a lion, would certainly mean a demise."

"Which is what makes them so amazing! Imagine the power they must hold, perhaps comparable to Pokemon. We could figure out how to maximize their strengths, make them powerful machines mentally and physically!" Colress continued.

My head pounded with fear, "You don't even fear for your own life do you? I guess I can take you to the mountain park, we could see a grizzly but I'm not getting anywhere close to it."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He squealed as everyone stared at him.

I replied nervously, "I can't take you until it gets warmer, and we're going to have to buy some good tents. That's coming from you not me, so I hope you're prepared to work for it."

"Most certainly, I am extremely charming and manipulative. I can snag an interview any day, how do you think I got in with Team Plasma?" He smirked.

I nudged him gently, "I wouldn't really take that as a compliment."

"I can hear you" Ghetsis called from across the room.

Colress and I shared a laugh together at his dismay, but quickly stopped knowing how temperamental he was. The good mood soiled however as I was reminded by my nightmare, the dogs with the altered bodies. A sudden pang of fear gutted me, he was talking about making them powerful, altering them. I quickly shook the worries away as my head pounded even harder, what was causing this headache?

******

"Hey Vicki, what do you think we should do about them?" I asked as I hung off of the couch upstairs.

She glanced at me knowingly, "I don't know, I guess they could stay longer. I really wouldn't mind they're funny."

I poked her, "I've been having nightmares about them, and headaches. Do you think it means anything?"

Vicki shook her head, "Britney at this point I think it's safe to say we can believe anything. Seriously, I honestly am in disbelief of it."

"It's just really odd is all, what if they open that portal and..." I squeaked choking back a gulp of fear.

She raised her eyebrow curiously, "And what?"

"Bring... Their world here..." I replied staring off.

"I don't know, maybe it's best to not think about it. They seem kind of trustworthy, but it is hard to believe they mean well..." Vicki replied playing with her dark brown hair.

I closed my eyes, "You're right, maybe I'm just being dramatic."

******

The desert again, I knew it was a dream, but I couldn't escape. I scratched my eyes attempting to renew my vision, to wake up and end the nightmare. However it was planning to stay this time and my memory was fading, I had no control anymore. In the distance was a bright light, it seemed like safety I began to flee towards it. I was greeted with a group of torn up people, their faces blurred away, but they were alive. They huddled around a lively fire with the night sky towering above them. Voices mumbled amongst the group as I circled around them, searching for a familiar face.

Away from the fire in a dark corner against a rocky cliff was a small huddle of survivors. Instinctively I approached them, they peered up at me with vibrant stares. Their faces began to become clear, Vicki, Archie, Maxie, what were they doing here? I asked I kept asking, but they ignored me as if I was invisible. Their eyes adverted me in disgust, what had I done to deserve such cruel treatment? Archie's eyes welled up with tears but he avoided letting them fall, instead he just buried his head into his legs.

A whipping sound brought me to a full turn, a collect of dark shadows pitch black swallowed up the fire and other survivors. I held my breath as I saw the giant wave grow closer, yet it didn't hit us it came to a halt at me. My breathing turned into a rapid panting, my heart rate must have been going a mile a minute. Out of the shadows this time, Lysandre, Giovanni, Ghetsis, the three stared down on me like a mouse. I was expecting the worse as I closed my eyes. Yet nothing had happened, what was happening? Ghetsis smirked at me while Lysandre raised his arms enveloping the others into the darkness, but avoiding me.

******

I awoke again with the same horror surging through my body. These nightmares were getting more and more frequent, and so were the headaches. I tossed it aside for now, but it would be foolish to ignore it forever. I hopped out of bed this time perfectly avoiding awaking the ones who had been sleeping, and yet again it was early morning. Unfortunately however it was also my last day off from work, but Colress and N were hired for part time jobs as well.

I quickly entered the bathroom and washed my face followed by a putting on a clean set of clothes. However this time I ignored my own reflection, I had not desired to stare for some reason it made me feel guilty. Just about to leave the bathroom I was startled by Lysandre entering without knocking or declaring his existence. His hair was quite flattened at this moment but I was more frightened and caught in his stare. Noticing my apparent fear he attempted to give me a comforting smile, but his ice blue eyes were still sharp and menacing.

I glared at him, "You know there's something called knocking right?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything suspicious. I just thought I'd pop in for a little conversation" The man replied smoothly.

I squinted my eyes, "I could have been naked, or using the toilet."

"Oh please forgive me for being so rude, but if I am correct we both know you do this every morning" He replied.

"Do what?" I asked him nervously.

Lysandre leaned closer to me, "You've been having frequent nightmares. Do you really believe nobody has noticed? You wake up in a panic, you're frantic and tensed almost all of the time."

I backed away from him, "So what, it's a normal thing?"

"Let me help you relax, what's stressing you to this point?" He asked with slight interest in his tone.

I sat next to him on the bathtub's edge, "I don't think that's a good idea, people will wake up. It's early, you know."

He shook his head getting closer to me, "They're tired, they'll be asleep for awhile unless you drop onto the floor again."

"I'm not very comfortable with this situation, I'm going to leave" I explained attempting to escape.

"Please, I can help you" Lysandre replied calmly.

I sighed holding my head in pain, "Fine will you leave me alone if I 'talk' to you?"

"Yes I will. Do you have a headache? Here take this" Lysandre said softly while handing me something.

I watched him suspiciously for a few moments, it was a a red capsuled pill in which I did not recognize. My suspicious was vamped up immediately as I stared at him with fearful wide eyes. The white walls were closing in on me, and my head began to throb more like an earthquake. I would do anything to get rid of this headache, my own vision was betraying me as the sink warped as well.

Almost at tears I asked, "What is it?"

"It's a type of medicine that came from my labs, I carry some around with me. It helps with pain, I get headaches fairly often not to mention getting in all sorts of issues" He explained charmingly.

I grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly from pain, "How do I know if I can trust you?"

His eyes widened by my obvious agony, "Trust me, it will help you. It's not like you have much of another choice from what I can see."

"You're right, I guess it won't hurt..." I whispered taking hold of it.

With an extreme pounding in my head I grabbed a cup from the cabinet next to the mirror. Filling it with water I proceeded to avoid my reflection, it disgusted me in many ways. My hands shook as the water began to overflow, in this I shut the tap off quickly. In silence I swallowed down the unknown medicine with a nagging fear that it may kill me. I took a moment heaving over the sink letting my fears pour out of my brain, it was my stupid way of calming down.

A few moments passed in silence as Lysandre hovered over me, his hand placed on my back in a comforting way. I gazed at the ground and then slumped down against the bathtub, and he followed as well. At this moment I hadn't seemed to care for his true intentions, I just wanted to feel better, and I just wanted to finally stop worrying. More minutes passed as Lysandre supported my head on his chest, the pain was so unbearable I hadn't cared.

I began to feel better as moments passed, my headaches and sickness practically evaporated by now. He hadn't taken advantage of my weakness to inhibit me further. Why didn't he trick me? Constant questions thrown around in my head, but I didn't want to believe that he actually felt sorry for me.

Once I could form a sentence I asked, "Why did you help me, I thought you would trick me?"

Lysandre's voice was smooth and comforting, "I'm not that bad of person, I want you to understand that."

"You're supposed to be the bad guys, you're supposed to hurt us. Instead you've done helpful things. I'm so confused, why are you doing this?" I asked allowing myself to cry.

Lysandre remained quiet for quite a few minutes. I began to believe that he really didn't know how to answer that question, or there was an alternate motivation. I needed some sort of confirmation, something to make my mind rest so I knew to remember that they weren't good people. However instead every day one of them did something that showed me they weren't monsters, that they were just people.

Finally he had spoken up, "I for one am returning the favor, you have been nothing but kind. When you could have done otherwise, when you could have left us to die."

"Normal people don't hurt others, that's in my nature. I would be a monster if I didn't help you" I answered him still confused.

He whispered softly, "Most people are monsters. You'll grow to understand that. I have plans for you as I have explained earlier, I promise you won't be disappointed."

I cringed at the thought of those words, he acted like he had me under his thumb. What exactly was he planning? My body shivered as I thought of my nightmares, perhaps there was a real connection. I retracted myself from him in realization of myself, I couldn't let my guard down. Yet I felt more relaxed, I felt safe, what had made me so comfortable with these people?

I stood up and head for the door, "Thank you, for everything."

"Not a problem, do you feel better?" He questioned.

"Yeah, my head doesn't hurt anymore" I confirmed with a smile.

Lysandre shook his head, "I was talking about the other issue."

"Oh... Yes, I guess so..." I answered awkwardly.

He smirked slyly, "That's excellent, I succeeded in helping you feel better. Just as I claimed."

I grinned at him in a sarcastic way, the idiot prides himself on every little accomplishment. I closed the door behind me allowing him to get some privacy, however when I came out I was greeted by an array of stares. I really had wondered how much they heard, and how long they were awake for. It was obvious though that they were thoroughly confused as if they watched a soap opera mid-way through.

I spoke anxiously, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"We heard you crying, what happened in there?" Vicki asked wide eyed.

I sighed, "I had a really bad headache, to the point I was in tears... Lysandre helped I guess."

"Helped how?" Ghetsis asked in a cruel tone.

I shrugged, "A medicine he had from awhile ago."

Vicki nodded, "Okay good, because I thought I was going to have to hit someone."

"What no? What's wrong with you people!" I replied embarrassed.

A few of us shared a laugh while Vicki and I had a conversation about movies. All seemed pretty regular, even Ghetsis seemed his usually creepy self as he kept closer to me than usual. By this time though I was used to it, I ignored the strange nature of his ways by now. Vicki after some time began to play her 3DS on Pokemon again, this time she was on the final battle with Maxie. It didn't take much for her to beat him, and this made the real him a bit angsty. Vicki stuck her tongue out at him, but this only made him grumpier.

I glanced around the room for a slight second, but quickly I caught Cyrus staring at me like I was dying. It gave me the most uncomfortable feeling, my whole heart crashed into my stomach. He nodded to me for me to follow, it seemed important, and I knew if there was someone who meant business it was him. I quickly galloped over to find out what his troubles were for. Ghetsis followed me as close as he could, which made having a private conversation pretty difficult.

"What's the matter, did something happen with the portal?" I asked frantically.

He frowned and replied, "How long have you been having headaches that intense?"

"A couple of weeks, I dunno... Why?" I squeaked with fear.

Cyrus pulled me in closer, "There might be something weird going on with the universal connection, I fear the headaches might actually be caused by our presence. I believe something about this seems strange is all, I might be speaking nonsense but I'll let you know if anything arises. Just be careful, you might explode. Wait no probably not, just go to the doctor or something."

My stomach coiled, I suddenly felt nausea well up from inside. If he was correct what could that mean? What kind of future was really in store for them, or were the dreams just a bound up fear? I couldn't decided though, they really did mean well. They were people, not monsters and I really did have to accept that sooner or later.

******

END CHAPTER

**Authors Note: Hello! This chapter is a bit more depressing, don't worry it'll get back on track later I'm trying to set plot bunnies. Also really trying to mislead the audience but I won't tell you about what. Cyrus is a little off his rocker in this one though XD, I do find him entertaining. I also wanted to shed some more light on Lysandre and Vicki, since they haven't gotten much attention. N doesn't get much attention on purpose, so shhhhh. Okay as always thank you for all the reviews! All the nice comments have continued to motivate me to continue this story. I wasn't actually going to originally continue with it but it got some positive feedback, so I got a huge story now! Thank you all so much!**


End file.
